Mark Barker alias Harry Potter
by smargden
Summary: Var sak har sin tid - eller ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mark Barker alias Harry Potter**

By Smargden

Följer första boken fram till att Hagrid lämnar Harry att åka tåget tillbaks hem.

**Kapitel 1**

Harry såg Hagrid försvinna ur synfältet just innan tåget som skulle ta honom tillbaks _hem_ skulle starta. En tanke hade gnavt i honom sedan de hade lämnat banken så han skyndade sig att kliva av, det fanns ju tåg som gick senare.

Kanske kunde han ta ut lite mer pengar, det mesta av det lilla han tog ut hade ju redan gått åt. Det som fanns kvar i hans valv borde kunna räcka till minst lika mycket till tio gånger om utan att det ens märktes. Det han hade tagit hade varit som om han hade tagit en liten sked sand, från en strand av bara sand.

Med det skulle han kunna köpa egna kläder, kläder som passade honom och varför skulle han ens bry sig om att återvända till Dursley's, i deras ögon hade han ju hämtats ifrån dem.

Han behövde tid att tänka, han skulle ha en månad på sig innan han skulle till det där _Hogwarts_. En månad hos Dursleys skulle vara bortkastad tid — eller värre. Därför vände han tillbaks till Diagongränden. Efter att ha talat med värdshusvärden _Tom_ hade han ett rum för resten av tiden tills han skulle vara kvar i London.

—

Några dagar senare hade han tagit igen en hel del av förlorad kunskap och inte minst fått lite självkänsla som han hade bestulits på de föregående tio åren, han hade nu kläder som både passade och såg bra ut på honom, han hade valt att även köpa begagnade kläder, de var så där lagom slitna så det inte skulle se ut som att han var helt nyekiperad, de allra flesta hade ju faktiskt normalt använt sina kläder några månader, ofta åtskilligt mer.

Han hade också hittat en optiker i en av sidogränderna. Han hade från början enbart tänkt köpa nya glasögon som skulle ersätta de trasiga han hade tvingats fortsätta ha efter att Dudley hade förstört de enda han hade, han hade haft dem i fyra år.

Efter att han tittat igenom utbudet hade det blivit avsevärt bättre resultat. Magiska kontaktlinser, med dem kunde han med blotta viljan förändra färgen på sina ögon. Dessutom kunde han _se magi_ med dem. Naturligtvis kunde han stänga av den funktionen, men han hade valt att träna på att ha den aktiv hela tiden.

De hade talat om att när han hade lärt sig mer om magi kunde han komma in och köpa mer avancerade modeller, men det var bäst att vänja sig sakta med dem.

Han valde dock att regelmässigt använda vanliga glasögonen, att se perfekt utan glasögon kunde komma till nytta, dessutom kände han sig så van att använda glasögon. Kontaktlinserna som naturligtvis var magiska kompenserade även för glasögon ifall han valde att använde dem, så vare sig han valde att använda glasögon eller inte, såg han bättre efter besöket där än han någonsin hade gjort tidigare. Däremot skulle han träna på att låtsas att han verkligen behövde använda glasögon. Glasögonen, som var rätt dyra, hade en verklig fördel, med dem på kunde han _läsa och förstå_ engelska, latin, spanska, italienska samt att han förstod meningen av de magiska runor han tittade på. Men den största direkta fördelen var _snabbläsning_. 3 sekunder per normalstor boksida, som normalt tog från en till tre minuter för honom.

Skulle han någonsin återvända till Dusrley's fick de inte veta något, därför hade han också behållit de gamla glasögonen, liksom de kläder han hade från dem. Kläderna han hade köpt kunde han använda både bland magiska och omagiska.

Han hade också redan tidigare kommit på att _kunskap_ är _makt_. Men bara om den kan användas. Därför hade han ägnat en hel förmiddag att söka igenom alla möjliga titlar både i bokbutiken Hagrid hade visat honom på, men också i andra mindre ställen. En del av dem såg rent skumma ut.

Av en händelse hade han kommit på att återigen gå in på butiken där han hade köpt sin skolkoffert. Han visste att han var rik, men han visste också att det fanns all anledning att använda de magiska hjälpmedel som fanns att skaffa sig. Skolkofferten var otymplig, och han hade insett att den aldrig skulle klara det han nu hade i sitt hyrda rum på Läckande Kitteln. Därför hade han kostat på sig en _lyxmodell_. För att kunna köpa den hade han varit tvungen att skriva på en bankväxel butiken hade. Med det lärde han sig ett nytt sätt att betala.

Det allra bästa med den var att han kunde ha den som egen bostad, en av moderna den kunde öppnas i hade en hel lägenhet, fyra rum samt kök och badrum. Och från lägenheten hade han möjlighet att komma åt allt i de olika modernas fack.

Han hade också fått en broschyr på vad han kunde komplettera de olika rummen med. Det som tilltalade honom mest var alla olika kompletteringar till köket.

Han kunde beställa uppsättningar med mat för flera års bruk. MAT som han nu förstod att han kunde klara sig själv med även om han tvingades tillbaks till _dem_. Det finurliga med kofferten var att den hade säkerhetsanordningar. Dels kunde han eller de han hade ackrediterat använda kommandon, för att få den att krympa och återta normal storlek och ändra vikt, den var perfekt för transport. _Plats_, var ett annat kommando som användes när den var stor, det gjorde att den omöjligt kunde flyttas av obehöriga.

Dessutom kunde kommandona även ges medan han var inne i lägenhetsdelen av kofferten. Det innebar att han kunde be sin Hedwig att ta med den krympta kofferten till någon plats han bad henne, efter att han hade gått in i den och krympt den. _Osynlig_, var en annan bra sak, hade han den krympt när han blev instängd i skrubben om han tivingades tillbaks dit, då kunde han expandera den, hoppa in i den, krympa den och göra den osynlig. Då skulle han kunna vara där hur länge som helst utan att någon kunde hitta honom.

Det han också hade sett tog han broschyrer på, för framtida bruk. _Dörrar_, det var kompletta lägenheter, eller bara rum. Hyrde han ett litet rum någonstans, kunde han sätta upp en sådan _dörr_, och med det ha något eget, allt ifrån ett litet rum med kokvrå, till sju rum med stort kök och ett badrum som, vad Harry förstod, var större än vardagsrummet hos Dursley's. Men priset var också därefter, allt kunde köpas med olika möbleringsalternativ. Fördelen var att det enda som behövdes var en plats att upp sätta dörren. Den kunde tas ner och sättas upp igen fem gånger, innan den måste få förnyade besvärjelser. Han hade också förstått att det gick att hyra en plats för dörren på olika platser i det magiska samhället.

Den största fördelen med dörrarna var att de kunde fås med osynlighetsbesvärjelse på. Egentligen var det inte en osynlighetsbesvärjelse som vanligt utan en variant av den som gjorde att om du visste om var dörren fanns, och vems det var, kunde du se den.

Enda problemet med lägenheterna innanför dörrarna var att de var just _innanför_. Trots att du kunde se ut genom fönstren och även öppna dem så fick du inte kontakt med området utanför. Alltså det fanns lösningar för det också, men de krävde att du satte en yttre fönsterram någonstans där det fanns ett _utanför_. Det fönstret kunde då ha magisk förbindelse med det inre fönstret.

Det var samma sak med lägenheten i kofferten, när Harry tittade på den funktionen kom han på att han kanske måste titta närmare på den saken — för Hedwigs skull, men det fick bli en senare fråga.

I en av de små sidogränderna hade han hittat en butik som sålde begagnade saker, till hanterbara priser. Det var ett verkligt fynd. Tre extra trollspön och ett trollsökoger var det första han investerade i. Det andra var ett magiskt tält, 5 rum med kök och badrum. Därefter blev det mer böcker, inte från titlar utan mer från känsla.

—

Men det hände också mycket mer innan han följde massorna till Hogwarts Express. Han var nu omöjlig att känna igen, för de få som kände till honom som Harry Potter. Självkänslan bottnade också i att han nu visste vem eller mer korrekt, _vilka_, han verkligen var, och vad det innebar. Just nu var han _Mark Barker_.

Han hade hunnit få en bekräftelse på att han var antagen på Hogwarts, i det namnet. Han hade sigillringarna för Barker, Evans, Potter, Ravenclaw och inte minst Slytherin, på sina fingrar. Egentligen hade alla migrerat samman till en och alla utom Barker-ringen var osynliga, även den kunde han hålla osynlig om han ville. Han kunde välja att vara enbart _en_ Lord vid vart tillfälle, därför kunde han välja vilken av ringarna han skulle visa, _om_ han avsåg göra någon av de övriga synlig.

Han visste att den avbildning av honom själv som hans nya vänner på DoM hade hjälpt honom att få i _Harry Potters_ ställe till Privet Drive, hade _dött_ på grund av Vernons misshandel. Det hade _känts_, för den kopian var också en del av honom själv. De hade sänt med en uppsättning skolutrustning och Harrys _första_ skolkoffert, samt Hedwigs tomma bur. Hedwig hade fått uppgiften att flyga till Hogwarts och hålla sig nära Hagrid. För att sedan närma sig många nya barn men inte till _hennes Harry_ att börja med, utan komma till honom tidigast efter några månader. Hon var en viktig pusselbit i det de måste göra.

—

Det var efter att Harry hade varit på Gringotts några gånger hade han kontaktat Amelia Bones på ministeriet, för han hade upptäckt hur han kunde få bli fri från Dursleys, och att Dumbledore hade överträtt sina befogenheter. I största hemlighet hade ett nytt _uppdrag_ startats på ministeriets hemliga avdelning.

Det hade tagit dem mindre än tre dagar att ordna upp mycket, väldigt mycket. I huvudsak hade det varit hans mors brev som skakade om väldigt mycket.

—

_Harry min älskade son._

_Om du någonsin behöver läsa detta så misslyckades vi. Först ska jag nämna lite om bakgrunden. Du vet säkert att Voldemort härjar hårt, hoppas de har fått bukt med honom, men det troliga är att de inte har det._

_En profetia lär ha uttalats, Dumbledore lär vara den som har fått den uttalad till sig av en person, och jag tror det är den han antog till spådomslinjen, på försommaren innan du föddes. I huvudsak går den ut på att en som kan ta bort den mörke, ska födas i det att juli månad går över till augusti. Sagda föräldrar ska dessutom ha mött och överlevt den mörke tre gånger._

_Detta stämmer in på dig och unge Longbottom. På Dumbledores inrådan har vi gått i ide, under en hemlighetsbesvärjelse. Utåt är det Sirius Black, som är hemlighållaren, men det är för att skydda Peter Pettigrew._

_Jag har en mycket otrevlig känsla både för Dumbledores motiv, och hur det kommer sig förstår jag inte, men jag kunde inte förmå James och Sirius att hålla sig till den ursprungliga planen, visste jag inte bättre skulle jag kunna tro att någon har påverkat dem till bytet. Om det händer att vi blir förrådda är det inte Sirius som är skyldig. Men det här kommer med största sannolikhet att vara det enda som nämner om att vi har skiftat planen på vem som är hemlighållaren. Dumbledore VET, men jag kan inte lita på honom i det här, jag förstår inte varför._

_Vidare, bör du veta att Sirius är lika farligt ute som alla andra, och han har därför tillsammans med James, och jag gjort en kombinerad blodsadopton av dig. Om det hade varit Sirius enbart, skulle det ha tagit dig bort från Potters och min linje, men i och med att vi gjorde det tillsammans, alla tre tillsammans. Så är du blodsarvinge till oss tre gemensamt, Potter, Black och Evans, det är något jag insisterade på och vi har gjort det utan de andras vetskap._

_James och Sirius står varandra oerhört nära, de gjorde varandra till blodsbröder just innan de skulle börja sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts. De var tvungen att vänta tills James blev myndig, Sirius blev myndig tidigare eftersom han är några månader äldre än James._

_Det få vet är att vi tre hade en privat liten ceremoni där vi tre gjorde en privat förening. Jag är gift med James, och du är James son, men kan vi få fler barn kommer ditt syskon att ha Sirius som far, och blodsadopteras av oss tre. Jag hoppas att det blir så, om du läser det här och har ett syskon så ska du veta att Sirius är inblandad. Men förmodligen — om du läser det här, blev det aldrig så, för då skulle jag ha bytt detta brevet mot ett nyare._

_Tillbaks till verkligheten — ursäkta utsvävningen._

—

_Alla tror att jag är född av föräldrar som är magilösa, det är en väl dold hemlighet för att skydde det verkliga förhållandet, i verkligheten är det raka motsatsen. Sanningen är den att vi har en lång tradition inom en av ministeriets mycket hemliga avdelning. Behöver du söka dig till någon i nöd, tala i första hand med Amelia Bones, säg att du "__Behöver axess till Aurora Borelis därför att Stella Polaris är i borta__". Skulle fru Bones också bara borta säg till den i receptionen att du behöver komma i kontakt med chefen för avdelning XZ, och när du träffar den du visas till säg att det berör "__cell 453__". Frågar de först du möter något om varför, tala då bara om att du avser tala om att du blivit tillfrågad om orsaken. Det borde få vederbörande att backa 5 steg. Ingen som begär att få tala med chefen för XZ får frågas om orsaken._

_Petunia, däremot saknar all magi, därför att hon i oförsiktighet råkade formulera en ed - på sin magi när hon var sju år, och i sin sprallighet ett år senare pratade hon utanför sitt förstånd. Vi trodde länge att hon skulle dö, men hon överlevde — som magilös, och hatar magi efter det. Att hon någonsin har haft magi vet hon alltså inte, och hon vet inget om vår familjs bakgrund heller, den kunskapen försvann av sig självt då._

_Du kan undra om din kusin Dudley, har magiska tendenser — NEJ, är svaret. Den ed som Petunia bröt förhindrar henne och hennes arvslinje att någonsin mer bli magianvändare. Men du bör ha lite koll på de barn han får. Skulle han av misstag träffa på någon med magi så vet man aldrig vad som kan hända, även om det är osannolikt._

_Det var en del — lycka till i livet min älskade son_

_Jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta_

_Lily_

—

Två andra brev fanns också men de handlade om ren information om platser och saker han behövde veta, liksom vad han behövde hämta från olika valv.

Det var efter att Amelia hade fått läsa hans brev som saker verkligen började hända, och hända fort. Det första som hände när de kom till ministeriets dolda avdelning var att han själv och fyra vuxna klev tillbaks tre dagar i tiden med hjälp av en avancerad tidvändare.

Första dagen där hade det varit enbart läkarundersökning och en mängd åtgärder på honom av helare. Förmågeanalysen hade visat lovande resultat, men på grund av hans undernäring skulle han behöva ha minst ett par _år_ av återuppgyggnad för att kompensera åren av undernäring. Dessutom hittades åtta olika magiska blockeringar som måste avlägsnas med försiktighet, och med minst en månad vila mellan var som togs bort, och det kunde ibland vara mycket _påfrestande_.

Eftersom han redan hade tagit på sig den första sigillringen, och sedan de övriga var han att betrakta som _vuxen_ i många avseenden. Formellt var han vuxen — i allt utom sex, men hans förmåga att ta rätt beslut kunde överklagas och med det kunde han sättas under _förmyndare_. Det kunde sedan leda till att förmyndarbehovet omprövas och kunde fortsätta att gälla i många år efter att han normalt skulle ha blivit myndig. Därför var det viktigt att ha _rådgivare_. En rådgivare var ett minimum, och Amelia godtog att hjälpa till med den uppgiften. När han hade en _rådgivare_ skulle det behövas att den rådgivaren förklarades omyndig för att tvinga på honom en annan person som rådgivare eller i extrema fall förmyndare.

Då han formellt var vuxen kunde han _låta sig anställas_ av XZ och kopplades till ärende 453. Med det kunde hans träning inledas. Det gjorde att profetian från sin tidigare förvaringsplats, akterna om _Harry Potter_ flyttades också. Eftersom akterna om _Harry Potter_ redan tidigare hade förts över till de hemliga arkiven så märktes det inte så stor skillnad. Själva profetian granskades också.

Det mest spektakulära blev när de efter en mängd analyser kom fram till att Harry var en _dubbelnatur_, med tecken som tydde på _multipelnatur_. Först tolkades analysen till att det skulle ha blivit tvillingar, men att den ena av dem återbildades. Det gav ibland personer med dubbla identiteter, varav den ena så gott som alltid blev tillbakaträngd. Motsatsen var när en personlighet splittrades till två individer på grund av traumatiska händelser i unga år, vilket var mer vanligt.

I Harrys fall var det mer än så. Dels fanns ett själsfragment som absolut inte hörde hemma där. Han hade dessutom redan utvecklat en förmåga att lämna den biologiska kroppen, genom att mana fram en paranormal skapelse som han kunde vistas i medan hans _ordinarie_ kropp misshandlades.

Det var genom att lämna kvar en sådan _tänkt bit av sig självt_ i en frammanad biokropp som de hade _återsänt_ i formen av Harry Potter till Dursleys, som Harry hade _upplevt_ hur den kroppen dödades. Nå om sanningen ska fram, ett slag av en tom handske på kinden hade räckt för att _döda_ den _kopian_.

Men, det behövdes att Vernon Dursley skulle ha minnen av hur Harry Potter dog framför honom genom att han hade misshandlat, en redan svag Harry Potter, till döds. Det var ifall någon tänkte fråga efter Harry Potter. Och när Potter inte kom till Hogwarts — borde Dumbledore söka sin _skyddsling_.

Det bästa med allt var att han hade blivit tre år äldre. Tre år som mycket ägnades åt återuppbyggnad av den utarmade kroppen, och utbyte av en mängd felläkta ben främst i hans underarmar. Men framför allt handlade det om UTBILDNING.

Det var även i en av de _tidsfickorna_, som de lyckades även avlägsna det extra själsfragment som fanns i honom. Det gjordes medan Harry själv fanns i en sidokropp. Först _dödades_ det extra själsfragmentet, och sedan återtog Harry sin kropp, och efter tre tortyrförbannelser som inte var längre än en tiondedel av en sekund började hans hjärta slå av sig självt igen.

Det var i samband med att de utförde det som Harry fick lära sig att göra _crucio_ med tidsbegränsningen som en mycket kort puls. Istället för _CRUCIO_ skulle han använda _Cruizz-zz-zz_ för att ge tre pulser med en sekund emellan. Det skulle göra att hjärtat, och hela bröstkorgen drog sig samman tre gånger i hjärtats normala tempo.

Och om han simultant med det använde en _Brizzz-zzzz-zzzz_, blev resultatet att _offret_ först fyllde lyngorna med färsk luft och sedan med använda _Cruizz-zz-zz_, så pumpade hjärtat och bytte blodet i lungorna och matades ut i kroppen, upprepades de besvärjelserna kunde han på så sätt hålla en patient vid liv i upp till tio minuter, eller mer, men då började krampningarna att lämna skador, tjugo minuter och ett par veckor på sjukhus behövdes för att reparera skadorna av den livsuppehållande åtgärden. Vid trettio minuter började det bli kritiska skador, men var alternativet en död vän så var det lätt att försöka vidare. Längre än fyrtio minuter skulle en skadad aldrig överleva, men han hade egentligen redan dött av de första skadorna innan.

En person som hade träffats av en dödsförbannelse kunde räddas — om personens själ fick en orsak att vända tillbaks till sin kropp. På så sätt kunde _patienten_ överleva med hjälp av återupplivningen. Kombinationen av besvärjelserna var i första till hand till för att användas på personer som hade hittats i vatten och höll på att dö på grund av drunkning.

Tre år av intensiva av studier gav resultat, däremot var hans fysiska utseende bara vad han skulle ha varit med en normal uppväxt utan de tre åren. Han var nu, efter att han hade godtagit att vara det, agent _Borelo_ egentligen XZ-Borelo. Han var fortfarande under träning, men för att bygga upp sin identitet behövde han _gå på Hogwarts_. Inte för utbildningens skull utan för att dels lära känna sin egen generations personer, men också för att se vilka som var rekryteringsämnen. Han skulle på sikt bilda en ny generation av speciella vänner.

Hans uppdrag, för det var ett _uppdrag_ han skulle göra på Hogvarts, var att lära sig så mycket om Albus Dumbledore som möjligt. Profetian talade inte enbart om att undanröja den mörke, utan också föra in ett ljus i mörkret. Egentligen var det mer av en _total omdaning_, som profetiorna talade om. Den profetia som Dumbledore hade sagt att han var mottagare av var egentligen bara en av tre.

Sannolikt skulle Dumbledore göra allt för att hålla alla okunniga om det _totala_ innehållet i dem. Det Harry hade sett i sin mors och fars brev antydde enbart om att Harry eller Neville skulle vara den som kunde undanröja den mörke. Men den mörke skulle märka en av dem, och Harry visste att han var märkt. Det talade tydligt om att Dumbledore inte hade talat om hela den profetia han visste om.

De diskreta undersökningar de redan hade gjort tydde på en del mindre lustiga sammanträffanden av hur saker hade hänt med familjeegendomar när familjelinjer plötsligt avslutades. Istället för att söka tillbaks till kusiner och liknande bara försvann familjens namn. Egendomarna hamnade ofta i olika fonder som kunde ledas tillbaks till Albus själv. — Eller i fler fall till Lucius Malfoy. De gånger då inte ministeriet hade hunnit före.

Metoderna hela avdelning X använde var godkända, så länge det aldrig blev offentligt vad som hade hänt.

Lucius Malfoy var intressant för utredningen och de ville ha orsak att ta in honom utan att han hade möjlighet att betala sig fri och Harrys _order_ var att om Lucius Malfoy angrep honom, fick han använda _dödliga_ besvärjelser först om inget annat lyckades, och efter att Lucius hade börjat med det, men han själv skulle undvika konfrontation med alla.

Hans sigillring som Barker, var hans _personliga_ den var även en flyttnyckel, och en kommunikator. Barker var inget känt namn i England, men hans _bakgrundshistoria_ placerade honom som engelsk och att han var den enda arvingen kvar av den släkt han tillhörde. Hans familj hade ägt en plantage på en av de öar i Västindien som fortfarande var Brittisk. Det hade funnits en plantage som hade ägts av en familj Barker, men spåren av dem hade upphört något tiotal år tidigare.

I brevväxlingen med Hogwarts hade det avtalats att Mark skulle möta sin _guvenant_ minst en gång var månad. Var gång det hände skulle det i största hemlighet bli en extra månad av utbildning, på så sätt skulle det inte bli alltför markanta skillnader från sista dagen på skolåret, till första på efterföljande år om all utbildning skulle läggas över sommaren.

Hans armbandsur var i sig själv ett hjälpmedel som hade inspirerats från en av mugglarnas filmer. Aktiverade han den som scanner, kunde han vända urtavlan varvet runt och inom sig få en mental bild av alla personer och byggnadskonstruktioner med en radie av 5, 25, 100 eller 500 fot. Naturligtvis var informationsmängden noggrannare ju kortare distansen var. Dessutom kunde han avstå att vrida varvet runt, han kunde rikta urtavlan i en riktning, och då läsa av vilka eller vad som fanns i den riktningen.

Den hade också automatisk varning för aktiv mörk magi, som exempelvis Voldemorts märke på sina anhängare. Han hade testat den på Ministeriet, och det var också så de hade hittat en i DoM som under _imperius_. Det var ännu en av dess identifieringsmetoder, avsikten med det var att varna när en _vän_ var förhäxad till att kunna bli ett dödligt hot. Dessutom var den osynlig och odetekteringsbar för den som inte var dess bärare. Utöver att fungera som klocka och alla de funktionerna hade den 187 programeringstidpunkter för ihågkomster. De kunde individuellt vara engångshändelser, dagliga, vecko-, månads- eller års-visa. På så sätt kunde han lägga in ett dagsschema så han fick fem respektive tre minuters förvarning för sina lektioner.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark Barker alias Harry Potter**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 2**

Men nu satt han på Hogwarts Express och tänkte tillbaks på tiden efter att han hade mött Hagrid. Två gånger hade en ung rödhårig grabb gått förbi och tittat in mot honom.

Han hade känt igen honom från fotoregistret som en Weasley. De hade suttit utanför gaten till perrong 9 3/4. Några hade vankat fram och tillbaks några gånger och verkat söka efter någon, men så gav de upp. Han hade hört _"han kan ha sett någon annan innan vi kom"_. Det var tydligt att de var tillsagda att _hjälpa_ någon vilsekommen.

Han hade funderat länge på _om_ han skulle ge några alternativ på vad andra skulle se när de tittade in, på sätt och vis skulle det vara idé att möta några. Så kom han på lösningen. Alla som sökte efter 'Harry Potter' eller bara en ledig plats, skulle se en fullsatt kupé. Därför såg Ronald Weasley och en del andra när de tittade in genom dörrfönstret en kupé fullsatt av några omdefinierade äldre elever.

Allt medan han satt själv försjunken i tankar rullade tåget vidare. Han hade satt i sinnet att undvika att bli för involverad i andra elever, han skulle bli en _enstöring_. Det skulle göra det lättare att inte få för närgångna frågor om familj och liknande. Hans besvärjelse hade gjort att han satt ensam hela resan.

Redan när han kom in i stora salen för sorteringen gav hans klocka ifrån sig varningar. Vid lärarbordet fanns en med märket, samt en som var mycket _suspekt_. Harry hade sett minnesuppspelningar från tidigare sorteringar så han var beredd på hur det skulle gå till.

Abbot Hannah, var den första som sorterades hon hamnade de i Hufflepuff.

"BARKER MARK ", så blev det hans tur.

"RAVENCLAW" Ropade Harry ut och gick till det bordet för att sätta sig ner.

"Du måste sorteras först — protesterade McGonagall."

"Jag sa RAVENCLAW, hörde du inte, jag sorterade mig själv . . . . och om jag får fortsätta utan att avbrytas — i brevväxlingen mellan er och min guvernant har vi bestämt deklarerat att mitt enda alternativ att vara här är att dels fortsätta träffa min guvernant månadsvis SAMT att vara i huset RAVENCLAW."

"Reglerna är att alla elever ska sorteras. — Det gäller dig också." Fräste McGonagall.

"Okej då — eftersom det låter så nu — så står vi inför ett avtalsbrott. Jag avser INTE acceptera ert ställningstagande, avtalet för att ska jag gå här är ska jag vara Ravenclaw, och inget annat. DÄRFÖR — går jag härifrån nu, min advokat kommer att kräva er på skadeståndet för ert avtalsbrott, hoppas du har läst ALL text i avtalet. 50'000, utöver att ni returnerar skolavgiften, är ni nu skyldiga mig för det. ADJÖ." Sa Harry och började gå mot dörren.

Naturligtvis hade det blivit absolut tyst i lokalen, och Harrys steg hördes tydligt när han gick, han hade bara två steg ytterligare för att vara ute. Han undrade om han hade tagit i för hårt, hans uppdrag var ju trots allt _att vara på Hogwarts_. Men så hörde han.

"V Ä N T A, vi kan tala om det här senare, men när du ändå är här, så ska vi inte förhasta oss." Det var rektor Dumbledore som hade rest sig upp och försökte rädda situationen.

"Vi står med ett genomfört avtalsbrott, jag är på väg ut nu, för att hinna vara i Salem innan de tar in sina elever, jag hinner precis dit då de är fem timmar efter er i tid. Det du kan försöka göra nu är att få fram ett NYTT avtal, men låt det gå fort, då det gamla är brutet av er. Jag har inte så många minuter på mig innan jag måste iväg, så vi hinner **inte** — ta den här diskussionen senare. Mitt förslag till nytt avtal, är att jag går KOSTNADSFRITT här — och i Ravenclaw. Annars kvarstår bara det brutna avtalet och vårt krav på att kompensationsbiten följs."

"Hmmm — kostnadsfritt — det inkluderar INTE skolmateriel, som klädsel, böcker, och övrigt som eleverna själva köper. Bara skolavgiften som _kostnadsfri_. Det kan jag gå med på. Men du sorteras, och om sorteringshatten vill sätta dig i annat hus, blir du ändå i Ravenclaw. Är det acceptabelt?"

"På det att det är allt som ändras från det ursprungliga. Men kvar finns att om ni avstänger mig på oskäliga grunder träder skadeståndet in, som det står i original, liksom ifall jag slutar som elev utan att ha kommit överens om det med er, så betalas full skolavgift, för den återstående delen av läsåret. Som det står i ursprungliga texten, trots att jag går kostnadsfritt. Ja — det kan accepteras."

"Gott - må så ske." Det blå-vita skimret av magi visade att ett nytt avtal var ingånget. Så Harry gick nu till sorteringshatten.

** " Det där må jag säga var ett utspel av klass. Va — en Potter, — åh — jag ser. Evans är — det också — och arvtagare till två, det må jag säga — vill du ha någon av de två lägenheterna?" **

— "Nej, jag ska försöka vara _vanlig elev_. Men med väldigt stort _ego_, och eftersom jag ger sken av att ha bott i USA också, så ska jag som amerikan ta alla chanser att få skadestånd, det är ju det som utmärker oss — enligt många. Och nämn inget om min verkliga identitet. Jag tror inte jag får den friheten jag behöver i ormhålan. Studiehörnan tror jag ger mig bättre respons. Och försök att hålla en blank sida när de söker efter Potter." —

** "Ja jag kan bara varna rektorn för faror riktade mot skolan och andra elever. Dessutom har du makt över mig ifall du vill använda den. Skulle jag placera dig utifrån ditt inre finns det bara Slytherin som alternativ, trots att du har studievilja för Ravenclaw, mod för Gryffindor, och trofasthet och vilja att göra ditt allra bästa i Hufflepuff, men din slughet och ambition är skyhögt över de övriga."**

— "Jag ska försöka att inte utnyttja den möjligheten utöver att jag ska vara Ravenclaw. Jag har indikation på att något är mycket suspekt vid lärarbordet, är det något du kan nämna till mig?" —

** "Jag har fått _order_ av rektorn att placera Harry Potter i Gryffindor, men inget om dig och så blir det. Och jo, den nye läraren är besatt, men det har du redan noterat. Liksom att trolldrycksläraren är en märkt, men rektorn har honom i sin _speciella_ tjänst. Dessutom har rektorn planlagt en utmaning till Potter." **

— "Tack för varningen. Är det något om den jag behöver veta i förväg?" —

** "_De vises sten_ är målet, men det är egentligen bara en replik med en mängd besvärjelser på för att den ska se imponerande ut, men den är egentligen värdelös. Den _äkta_ stenen är i tryggt förvar, Flamell, var inte så dum att han lämnade ifrån sig den riktiga stenen. Det jag förstod av Quirrell när jag var nära honom, så har han inget emot någon elev, men tar hans parasit överhand, kan vad som helst hända. Men nu måste jag ropa ut **. . . RAVENCLAW."

Det hade nu blivit intressant att beskåda sorteringen. Harry hade verkligen väckt intresset för sin person.

Sorteringen fortsatte vidare tills "HARRY POTTER" ropades ut, eftersom ingen reagerade på det namnet ropades det ut igen, och igen. Tre gånger utan att någon klev fram. Efter flera minuter av villrådighet ropades Dean Thomas upp och sorteringen fortsatte.

—

Klasserna var intetsägande, en mugglartjej verkade ha läst _allt_, och kunde svara på alla frågor, med utantill som om hon läste innantill ur boktexten. Själv hade han sin största utmaning i att inte göra lektionsuppgifterna först av alla, utan höll sig bland den andra halvan av gruppen.

Efter att ha haft sina _möten_ både tredje veckan i september och fjärde veckoslutet i oktober hade Harry fått ett X—008, alltså en _go_ på att _eliminera_ Quirrell, naturligtvis helst så att ingen kunde peka ut någon som gjort det.

Det var i samband med alla helgons firande som första tillfället dök upp. "ETT TROLL I NEDRE KORRIDOREN" Skrek en inrusande Quirrell innan han säckade ihop.

Medan Rektorn förmanade att alla skulle till sina respektive dagrum gjorde Mark stor sak av att _undersöka_ Quirrell, så reste han sig upp, och i riktning mot lärarbordet sa han. "Han är bara avsvimmad, han har normal och stabil puls, han överlever." Han sa inget om att det luktade troll lång väg om Quirrells kläder och att han hade satt två besvärjelser på honom. En för akustisk lyssning och en för positionsangivelse.

Så snart han kom utanför stora salen fick han bråttom till dörren på tredje våningen. Cerbusen som fanns där inne fick bli verktyget. Han gjorde en lång och kombinerad besvärjelse som skulle få kedjan att under fem minuter vara fyra meter längre omedelbart efter att dörren hade öppnats och stängts nästa gång. Det skulle vara tillräckligt för att den skulle nå alla skrymslen i hela rummet, under den tiden skulle dörren vara omöjlig att öppna oavsett vilken sida man försökte från. Den extra biten kedja var samtidigt en magidämpning med radius 4, den skulle minska effekten av all ny magi i hela rummet med sju åttåndedelar. Om Quirrell inte kom, skulle han själv snabbt öppna och stänga dörren utifrån. Det skulle neutralisera hans fälla. Men Quirrell kom, gick in, stängde dörren och sedan skrek han i några sekunder, sen var det över.

Med hjälp av en osynlighetsbesvärjelse, och lite smygteknik kunde Mark ta sig tillbaks till sin säng. Han gjorde ett snabbt klädbyte och satte vatten i håret för att ha ett litet _alibi_ på att han hade duschat och därför hade han inte synts en stund innan han gick ner till dagrummet.

—

När de skulle gå tillbaks till stora salen gjorde Harry en snabb reträtt. Han hade förstått att en elev, och om han förstod rätt, en som han hade lagt märke till var allvarligt skadad. Harry/Mark visste att Hermione Granger kunde bli en resurs för dem, han hade inte hunnit kontakta sina överordnade och få ett _go_ på det han hade att göra. Han blev tvungen ta beslutet själv, helt på eget bevåg. Han var tvungen att ingripa direkt.

—

Att Albus Dumbledore var nervös efter att alla fick komma tillbaks till festen var tydligt. En elev låg på sjukavdelningen mer död än levande, och en lärare var död. Det var lite för mycket så snart efter att han hade upptäckt att Harry Potter var _död_. Han hade använt minnesavläsning på familjen Dursley när han hade sökt eter Potter.

—

Trots det som just hade hänt satt Dumbledore försjunken i tankar hur det var när Potter försvann. Han hade pusslat ihop de indicier och bevis han hade funnit.

Efter att Harry hade kommit _hem_, efter att han hade varit med Hagrid hade han fått några slag över ansiktet och i huvudet. Efter det hade han segnat ned — död.

Vernons reaktion på det var först glädje över att bli av med _ohyran_ men sen kom problemet — att bli av med en död kropp. Redan samma natt hade han dumpat kroppen i älven just som högvattnet vände, ingen skulle någonsin hitta resterna av honom.

Albus förstod att en utredning av KLO, Kontoret för Lag och Ordning, aldrig skulle nöja sig med mindre än att komma fram till att det var Albus Dumbledore som hade placerat honom där. Potter hade varit skyddad mot alla utom de närmaste, problemet med det skyddet hade tydligen också varit att det förhindrade neutral hjälp till unge Harry. Tekniskt kunde han själv nu fällas för medhjälp till mångårig misshandel och ett, kanske två barns död. Och inte vilket barn som helt, utan pojken som undanröjde den värsta folkfienden i många sekler.

—

Efter att Albus Dumbledore hade varit hos Dursleys fick de ett annat besök, utan att Dumbledore visste något om det. Personer Petunia Dursley plötsligt mindes, och hoppades innerligt att hon aldrig skulle behöva se dem igen, var nu hos henne.

Petunia fick välja för familjen, endera skulle Vernon först tas in till förhör, och sedan hon själv och sonen. Dödsstraff var inte uteslutet men minst livstid på Azkaban för Vernon, och minst tio år för henne, ungdomsvårdsskola för Dudley. Alternativet var total utplåning av minnet av Harry Potter och magivärlden i dem alla tre. Hon valde det senare alternativet.

Ytterligare två veckor senare kom Albus Dumbledore tillbaks, han hade kommit på att hans illegalt ordnade områdesskydd fortfarande fanns där, de skulle leda direkt mot honom. Men till hans stora förvåning fanns inte minsta spår av hans blodsmagi kvar. Han tog sig in i huset, och hade tänkt fråga Petunia ännu en gång hur det hade gått med Harry, och vad de hade gjort med honom under åren. Men innan han hunnit fullfölja sin avsikt avbröts han av ministeriets aurorer och några män i grå rockar med uppfällda huvor.

Albus visste då att det var bäst för honom att inte insistera på något alls längre, för han förstod tydligt vilket kontor på ministeriet de kom från.

Hans snabba försök med minnesläsning på Petunia hade gett honom insikten att hon hade en total frånvaro av vetskap om både Harry Potter, och magivärlden över huvud taget.

Aurorerna visade sig lika främmande för att det skulle ha bott någon Harry Potter — _DÄR_ —, om han ens hade funnits. Dumbledore drabbades av 2000 galleons i böter för utövande av magi mot omagiska, och 6000 galleons för användning av magi mot omagiska vid olaga intrång. Eller åtta månader i Azkaban.

Det var minnen som spökade inom honom nu. Harry Potter hade funnits på Privet Drive nummer 4, men någon hade raderat den kunskapen ur dem. Likaså var hans besvärjelser borta. Men värre var, han hade en elev vid dörren till döden, och en lärare död, han var försjunken i sina tankar på Harry Potter när Poppy kom ner till sira salen igen.

Hon tittade på Albus och när hans blick mötte hennes ruskade hon stilla på huvudet och Albus förstod, två av hans elever var nu borta. Flickans föräldrar hade inte ens hunnit fram medan deras dotter fortfarande var i livet. De kom just in i sällskap med Minerva.

—

Harry fick 30 minuter på sig efter att tiden hade snurrat färdigt och att han hade skaffat all materiel han behövde, han behövde minst 20 av dem för att ordna nästa alternativa utveckling, och ett par ytterligare för att komma därifrån med Hermione — INNAN trollet skulle komma för nära.

"Hemione Granger, du har tre minuter på dig att ta ditt livs beslut. Stanna här och dö, eller låt mig skapa en kopia av dig som dör i ditt ställe och du själv kommer med mig."

"Tänker du döda mig? Varför?"

"Du lyssnade inte, jag har upplevt den här tiden redan, det som har hänt får jag inte ändra. Ett troll kommer om några minuter att komma in här, kan du möta ett fullvuxet bergstroll, och vinna? Bara som orientering en lärare dör om några minuter, men det tänker jag inte ändra, han dör därför att han släppte ut trollet som ska ge honom tid för en annan sak, och trollet kommer hit om några minuter, jag tänker inte vara kvar då. Hur det blir med dig — bestämmer du själv, 20 sekunder kvar av betänketiden, sen drar jag iväg.

"Gör vad som måste göras — jag vill inte dö, inte än och inte av fel orsak."

"Okej. Klä av dig det du har på dig, och jag menar ALLT, och låt det gå undan vi har inte hela dagen på oss. Och det var bra att du ger mig möjligheten. Jag bestämde mig för att byta ut dig INNAN du dog. Därför vet jag att det som dör i ditt ställe är en kopia, skulle du ha hunnit dö innan jag ingriper så skulle jag inte ha vågat ändra något."

Medan Hermione tafatt började ta av sig tog Mark fram en liten påse han förstorade och hällde ut innehållet på golvet, medan han talade till henne. Hermione höll på att spy när hon såg att det var bitar av svinskinn, inälvor, köttbitar och ben, allt ordentligt blodigt. Hon själv nu var ordentligt rädd, skrämd till lydnad fortsatte att ta av sig, hon såg hur saker i den hemska högen började röra sig och forma sig. Hon började ana vad Mark tänkte göra, åtminstone trodde hon att hon förstod. Hon var helt naken och fick order att sakta vända sig om några varv och blev säker på att Mark formade en ny kropp, han pekade på henne med ett trollspö och på den nya kroppen med . . . ännu ett trollspö. Hon såg att den började föreställa henne allt mer i detalj. Tydligen behövdes det något som åtminstone påminde om saker från en kropp till det. Slutligen pekade han mot hennes huvud med sitt trollspö.

"Stå nu absolut stilla, det tar en minut, eller aningen mer. Tänk på dig själv — vem du är och så, det kommer med över till kopian. Den kommer att vara _lite av dig själv_ utöver utseendet."

Hon kände det som att något sögs ur henne, men det var bara en kort stund.

"Bra, så fortsätt så, — bra. Nu ska jag bara ha den här skålen fylld av ditt blod, stå bara stilla lite till. Då så, ta på dig de här kläderna istället, och för att skilja er åt är du _Hermi_ en tid. Klä på dig medan jag talar till kopian."

Därefter pekade han på kopians huvud med sitt trollspö, och hon såg hur silvervit dimma försvann in i huvudet på kopian. Blodet från bägaren försvann också in i kopian, och kläderna hon hade haft placerade sig självt på hennes kopia.

"_Hermione Granger, du vet att du har blivit förolämpad. Du stannar här och sitter i det där båset och gråter. När trollet kommer skriker du allt du förmår. Från det jag kom in till dess att jag går ut igen kommer du inte att minnas något annat än att du suttit och gråtit. Se så, gå in till båset och fortsätt gråta._"

"Hermi, nu går vi ut härifrån, till Astronomitornet. Det är bara en minut kvar tills trollincidenten börjar, efter det blir det cirkus här. Bered dig på en kraftig värk, det är därför att du har en svag mental förbindelse med kopian, när den skadas upplever du det men bara en liten aning av det verkliga, tänk på att det är en dödande skada. Jag vet inte om _du_ någonsin var vid medvetande och talade med någon, men OM du var det, då måste kopian kunna tala som du, med dina minnen, för att vara trovärdig.

"Officiellt kommer du att vara död inom ett par timmar. Dina föräldrar kommer att informeras om det som verkligen har hänt innan de får reda på _den alternativa händelsen_, de informeras i detta nu, eller kanske har de redan fått reda på det och väntar på att Minerva ska komma och hämta dem hit - om jag förstår det rätt. Men jag hade inget val annat än att ge dig en chans."

"Aoooooooo. Oooo det känns. Men nu tror jag att _jag_ förlorade medvetandet."

"Det är nog så, nu måste vi vänta lite, innan vi tar en gemensam tripp tillbaks. Här är lite mat, du åt ju ingen lunch heller. Nu får du nästa fråga, vill du fortsätta studera magi, men på en annan nivå än här på Hogwarts?"

"Vad innebär det?"

"Du får ett täcknamn, kanske kommer du tillbaks hit, om några år, annars får du utbildningen på andra ställen, och börjar jobba — ganska direkt. Dina föräldrar kan _adoptera_ ett barn från ett annat land, du behöver ändra lite utseende, och inte minst ditt sätt, men det är saker de fixar under utbildningen. Vill du det?"

"Vad är alternativet?"

"Att du emigrerar, läser som vanligt i exempelvis USA, eller Australien. Eller att de stänger av din magi, och du förblir omagisk, men kvar i livet. Alternativet till det är att du — dör på riktigt."

"Ditt första alternativ låter mer spännande."

"Okej, uppstädning, vi drar härifrån om tre minuter. Jag heter, som du kanske minns från sorteringen, Mark Barker, och mitt _ego_ har också dött."

Med tidvändaren skapade Harry ytterligare tre timmar.

"Flyga - nej. Det kan jag inte."

"Sitt upp bakom mig. Håll hårt om mig, och se till att din vänstra hand hela tiden känner min ring, vi ska flyttnyckla oss så snart vi kommer utanför Hogwarts områdesskydd."

—

_"XZ-Onyx-Vireta_" och på ett ögonblick virvlade de iväg.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark Barker alias Harry Potter**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 3**

"XZ- Ny kandidat, egot dör om ungefär tre timmar på Hogwarts sjukavdelning. Bokmal, och en kandidat till vår forskning och utveckling, eller kanske till referensen. Men, hennes _ego_ drabbas av ett bergstroll, den jag har ett _X—008_ släppte ut det, det händer om tre timmar. Beredd på att underrätta hennes omagiska föräldrar om att deras dotter har valt en ny yrkeskarriär."

"Och du — vad kommer du att göra?" Frågade Hermione skrämt.

"Jag fortsätter, men jag kommer ju hit var månad. Så egentligen kommer jag att vara här hela tiden sett med dina ögon."

"Men du växer dubbelt så snabbt som din rekryt." Svarade _Balder_.

"Ge henne en extra månad parallellt med mig då, så åldras vi lika, men då får hon bättre utbildning än mig som måste gå kvar där."

"Men du är operativ, det är inte hon."

"Okej, nu behöver jag ha lite vila för att vara som de övriga på Hogwarts är när jag kommer tillbaks dit."

—

Harry viste att Hermiones föräldrar skulle bli kontaktade och erbjudas ett avtal för deras dotter. Det skulle nu bli lite av en prövning, redan när de antog Harry Potter tänjde de på reglerna, men han var trots sin unga ålder _myndig_ och hans behov, och deras, sammanföll. Men nu handlade det om en främling.

Till deras förvåning dök namnet _Dan Granger_ upp i deras egna register när de sökte på Hermiones föräldrar. Naturligtvis skulle de göra en bakgarundsanalys innan de kallades till samtal.

Dan Granger, MI-X,

Dan Granger, yrke, tandläkare.

Dan Granger är specialist som ofta anlitas av Q. Granger var i sin ungdom operativ inom MI-6. Men efter att han ådrog sig en skada i tjänsten övergick han till _annan verksamhet_. Dans färdighet med mikroelektromenkanik är till stor nytta för Q.

Emma Granger född Evans, arbetade från 1969 till 1979 som analystekniker i säkerhetstjänstens avdelning 'W' för underrättelse och informationsinhämtning. Emma trädde tillbaks från avdelning W, med en ed på att aldrig avslöja sin bakgrund, i samband med att hon gick samman med Dan Granger.

Det skulle bli lätt, unga fröken Granger hade en _god bakgrund_.

—

"Låt mig prata nu, det blir en föreläsning. Jag är _Kurtz_ och vi är nu på en avdelning man aldrig talar om. Ni är båda bekanta med vad sådant innebär av sekretess. Hade ni inte varit säkerhetsklassade i den nivå ni är och har den bakgrund ni båda har skulle vårt samtal inte vara så ingående som det nu blir.

"Dan och Emma Granger, ni har kallats hit för att er dotter _dog, eller rättare sagt _kommer att _dö_, om någon timme. Som ni sett finns hon här och är hur pigg som helst, och händelsen att hon _dör_ händer i en alternativ tillvaro. Först ska jag säga att inget som har hänt kan ändras till att inte ha hänt. Däremot kan verkligheten av vad som verkligen hände, ha ändrats när beslut tas. Er dotter är nu i en _tidsficka_. Hon finns egentligen i två upplagor i detta nu. Vi övriga finns i det _reella tidsflödet_. Er dotter däremot, är tillbaks till den här tiden från . . . någon timme framåt i tiden.

"I er dotters ställe dör en redan död mängd kött, men alla omkring henne tror att det är hon som dör. Ni har båda en bakgrund som är omgärdad av sekretessbestämmelser. Ni vet båda att er dotter är _magiosi_, Emma, du föddes i familjen Evans, den familjen var också _magiosi_. Men det är en hemlighet och din kusin Lily, dog medan hon arbetade för oss. Lilys syster Petunia höll på att dö i unga år, men tappade bara sin magi och hatar därför allt som handlar om magi efter det.

"Du har arbetat inom en säkerhetstjänstens avdelning '_W_', och avlagt en ed som förhindrar dig att nämna att du har magisk förmåga själv. Dan, du vet det, men du vet också att i ditt jobb, pratar men inte om saker utanför tjänsten.

"Ni har båda säkerhetsklassning för att prata om er själva, men vet att inte tala om detaljer som är aktuella. Nå till saken. Hermione, och den som förde henne hit, befinner sig nu, som jag tidligare nämnde, tillbaks i tid som för dem redan har förflutit, medan ni och jag är i ordinarie tidsflöde. Er dotter satte sig i enskildhet att gråta på grund av andra elevers oförstånd. En besatt lärare släppte loss ett troll som en avledande manöver för att själv försöka komma åt ett speciellt föremål.

"Två saker hände, vår _kontakt_ såg till att den besatte läraren _råkade omkomma_, godkännande för den utgången var redan given, av andra orsaker. Men vår kontakt visste inte i förväg att er dotter var på väg att angripas med dödande resultat. Vår kontakt valde att _stjäla tid innan hon dog_, och bytte ut er dotter mot en kopia, klädde kopian i er dotters kläder, och lämnade kopian att dö i er dotters ställe.

"Därför finns er dotter här, och om cirka en timme kommer hon att inte existera_ med samma namn som förut_, trots det är hon vid god hälsa. Biträdande rektorn på Hogwarts, som också är föreståndare för det elevhem er dotter tillhör kommer att kontakta er med anledning av olyckan där kopian av Hermione Granger ligger för döden, och avlider kort efter det.

"Jag rekommenderar att ni, _tar den tid ni behöver_, för att komma dit efter att hon redan har avlidit, det är lättare för er känslomässigt, för inte ens ni kan skilja kopian från er riktiga dotter - och det är ingen vacker syn, om jag förstod saken rätt. För att ni ska förstå att jag talar sanning nu, du Emma vet vad en sanningsed innebär.

_"Jag Agent Kurtz, lovar med min magi och mitt liv som insats att det jag just har sagt angående er dotter och hennes olycka och räddning från den, är absolut sanning, så långt jag vet._

"Som ni såg omsveptes jag av ett blått skimmer, det visar att magin har accepterat besvärjelsen, och om jag hade ljugit skulle jag ha dött.

"Nu är frågan den, vad ni _bestämmer_ att er dotter ska få göra, eller inte göra. Tre alternativ finns, fyra visserligen men det fjärde utgår på sin orimlighet då det är att låta henne dö på riktigt. Alltså, A. Vi tar hand om henne, och låter henne träna under tidsfickor, hon kommer att få en, med era ögon sett, en snabb uppväxt. Hon får fem till sex år extra de fyra kommande åren, med utbildning vi tillhandahåller. Eller B. Hon blir inskriven under annat namn på en magiskola i ett annat land. C. Hennes magi blockeras och fortsätter sitt liv som omagisk.

"Det var en del, vi börjar med vad Hermione _får_ göra. Vad säger ni?"

"Oj, verkligen OJ." Sa de två i munnen på varandra. Dan var den som tog initiativet.

"Först, Hermione får bestämma, eller hur Emma, som du sa det fjärde alternativet är uteslutet. Jag tycker inte heller om alternativ C. Men jag tycker att det är helt upp till henne att avgöra. Emma."

"Jo, jag håller med. Det blir nästan som på den gamla tiden, det är så det suger att ta upp trollspöt igen, det var länge sedan nu, och att inte ens kunna tala om det hemma har varit jobbigt speciellt som Hermione är magisk. Kan jag lösas från eden om min magiska härstamning?"

"Den eden är inte given till oss, så vi kan inte ändra det. Men förstår jag rätt kan du tala med de som redan vet, och när jag talar om för din man och Hermione, så _kan_ även du tala om det jag har sagt. Men förstod jag rätt nu. Om Hermione väljer att ta tjänst hos oss, har hon er tillåtelse. Var det så?"

"**JA**.

—

På Hogwarts medan middagen fortfarande pågick kom beskedet att Hermione Granger hade avlidit av skadorna som trollet hade åsamkat henne. Det var ännu ett dråpslag för Dumbledore. Hans plan att få Harry Potter tillräckligt motiverad och att få honom att använda _hinderbanan_ hade redan kostat en annan elevs liv. En mugglarfödd visserligen, men en lovande elev, som skulle ha kunnat vara en hjälp till Potter — om inte han hade gått och dött, hur han nu kunde ha dött. Bara Voldemort skulle kunna döda honom, enligt profetian. '_Jäkla Profetia egentligen_.' Tänkte Dumbledore, så tänkte han när han mindes att även han själv kunde vara ett av målen i den förutsägelsen.

Han hade varit mycket förvånad över att KLO inte hade ansatt honom för Potters död. Inte ens Minerva hade sagt något efter sorteringen.

Det tog bara ett par dagar för eleverna på Hogwarts att komma förbi _fröken Grangers död_. Hennes föräldrar och _Gabriella_, en två år äldre kusin till Hermione hade kommit dit bara en kort stund efter att _Hermiones_ liv hade sinat ut. Gabriella visade sig vara en kusin till Hermione, Mark tyckte hon såg _väldigt bekant_ ut. Han förstod att de hade gett henne ett par extra år redan. Det skulle göra henne jämnårig med honom själv. Han såg hennes diskreta fingerrörelse när hon svepte med blicken och han såg att hon tittade mot honom. Han besvarade _hälsningen_ och han såg att hennes ögon _log_ och de fick ett kort samtal med varandra innan de försvann till sitt.

Det var vid november månads möte som Harry/Mark fick veta att Dumbledore hade försökt ta Hermiones magiska saker i beslag, skolböcker, trollspö och allt annat. Hon som _Gabriella_ hade nästan hamnat i en trollspöfigt med Dumbledore om saken. Efter det hade de fått alla Hermiones saker, det satt oerhört djupt in att få tillbaks skolavgiften, men Dumbledore gav slutligen med sig även på den punkten.

När de sedan hotade med massmedia om de inte fick livförsäkringsbeloppet som ingick i skolavgiften. 150 tusen galleons, för en omkommen elev, blev både Dumbledore och McGonagall vita i ansiktet. Den saken var det inte många av ens de _gamla_ familjerna som visste om, flickan Granger var ju en första generationens elev — hur kunde de känna till något om elevförsäkringen. Normalt skulle skolan försäkra sina elever hos ett av de magiska försäkringsföretag, men i flera år hade Albus insisterat på att skulan skulle _behålla pengarna själva_, utan att återförsäkra eleverna.

Hon honom några höjdpunkter från mötet med Dumbledore med hjälp av ett minnessoll, det var först då Harry förstod varför måltiderna plötsligt hade blivit _torftiga_.

Men familjen Granger hade fått sina pengar, visserligen var det med Gringotts hjälp, men de hade fått dem.

—

Albus hade försökt att få Gabriella att transferera till dem från USA, där hon nu gick i privatskolning, han fick ett gapskratt tillbaks. Och när skrattet tonade ner fick han kallduschen. "Hermi skrev att du verkar ha _tappat bort_ ännu en elev. Nej jag fortsätter där jag är. Här verkar det vara livsfarligt, dessutom har ni för få ämnen. Ni har inte språk, idrott — alltså som obligatorium, inte har ni konst och musik heller. Hermi skrev om att er lärare i trolldryck, han är en av orsakerna varför hon tänkte komma över till oss efter jul, men ni mördade henne innan hon hann fly."

"Nä — hör här frö . . . "

"Mördade ni inte henne då? Om ni släpper ut troll som får slå ihjäl era elever så är det mord. Du är rektor här, och det var en av DINA lärare som släppte loss trollet. DET ÄR PÅ GRUND AV DIG SOM MIN KUSIN ÄR DÖD. Hon har skrivit vad en stor del av de övriga eleverna kallade henne. Tre gånger var hon nära att ta gift här. Det var löftet att få komma över till oss som höll henne uppe, det borde ni ha sett och gjort något åt. Istället lät du mörda henne."

Aggresiviteten och _sanningen_ i Gabriellas vassa kommenterar fick Albus att backa.

Det var minnen som Harry uppskattade att Hermione delade med honom.

—

"Det skulle vara svårt hålla hemligt att ha två elever som gör extra tid. De skulle ha satt det i samband med både ditt och mitt försvinnande." Förklarade Hermione, som nu officiellt var Gabriella Sinklair.

"Jo, fast det skulle ha varit intressant med dig på Hogwarts, det var kul så länge det varade, trots att du var i Gryffindors kula, och inte där du _borde ha varit_." Sa Harry.

"Ja hatten valde mellan Ravenclaw och Gryffindor, Det verkade som att den hade fått _order_ att sätta mig i Gryffindor."

"Jo, jag fick lite mentalt från den om att den fick order av rektorn, i en del fall."

"Gjorde ni lika med _Harry Potter_ när han _dog_? Och varför blev inte Dursleys arresterade?"

"Ungefär lika jo, skillnaden är att hade jag kommit tillbaks dit och inte kopian, hade jag överlevt men med skador. Efter att Dumbledore undersökte vart jag försvann, fick Petunia välja — totalt glömma mig och allt om magi, eller fängelse för dem — hon valde _glömska_."

"Varför är det så svårt att _komma ihåg_ dig som _Harry Potter_?"

"Det har något att göra med att registren vi nu finns i fungerar som en variation av _notera mig inte_ och en _glömskebesvärjelse_. Bara de som vet sanningen minns mig som den jag är. Alla andra har ett svagt minne om en med det namnet. Det är samma med dig, redan nu är det väldigt få på Hogwarts som minns dig. Om de tänker på, eller talar om trollincidenten, kommer de ihåg ditt namn, och ditt utseende — i stora drag. Det är ett av våra identitetsskydd, bara de som behöver veta, får veta. — Nå vad tror du om det alternativ du nu har?"

"På Hogwarts _kunde_ jag ha haft några vänner. Här har jag inte så många i min ålder där jag är nu — faktiskt bara du, varannan månad. Utbildningen är fantastisk, så jag ångrar inget, och när du gav mig möjligheten, visst kunde jag ju ha klarat mig undan på annat sätt, eller hur?"

"Bara en kort tid, för hade vi ändrat på vad som _hade hänt_ så hade paradoxen ställt tillbaks och din död på något annat sätt kunde ha blivit följden. Nej, Hermione Granger skadades den kvällen _innan_ jag visste om att du fanns där, det enda jag kunde göra var att ersätta den äkta med en bestående kopia, innan du _dog_ men med tillräckligt mycket av dig själv i — för att det skulle gälla som _du_. Även skoluppgifterna som magiskt registrerar eleverna måste bokföra dig som avliden, annars hade jag misslyckats, och du skulle ha dött på annat sätt väldigt nära i tid. Genom att överföra en ganska stor del av _essensen av dig_, till kopian, svepte den ut en våg av energi, din energi, som fick alla magiska dokument om dig att markera din död, innan de resterna sökte sig tillbaks till dig. Jag själv däremot, kunde inte göra så när jag fick kopian av mig att möta Vernon. Så inga dokument har bokfört mig som död. Det är — _tror jag_ — bara Dumbledore, som tror sig veta hur det gick till, _när jag dog_, för alla andra _saknas_ jag enbart."

"Ja, de har sagt så till mig här också, jag hade egentligen bara två alternativ, dö på riktigt eller det här. Hade jag fått valet _innan_ jag hade behövt dö, hade jag valt det här ändå, så tack för att du gav mig chansen, varför gjorde du det?"

"Två orsaker faktiskt, det första var att jag hade sett hur de behandlade dig och jag kände sympati med dig, det andra var att jag såg dig som en resurs för oss i framtiden. Och missförstå mig inte, jag kunde inte ha räddat dig utan att du kommit in här. Sätt Ronald Weasley, eller Draco Malfoy i ditt ställe, och de hade fått vara kvar."

"Susan Bones då, Parvaitis, Lavender då? "

"Ja och nej, varför — är av olika orsaker som jag inte nämner. Och det handlar inte om jämförelser med dig, men du vet också nu, att det finns saker vi _inte_ talar om, inte ens med varandra"

"Okej, jag förstår, jag är i alla fall skyldig mitt liv till dig."

"Nej, hade jag tagit mig dit trots att jag visste om trollet och stridit mot det och klarat Hermione Granger ur knipan. Då hade det kunnat liknas vid en livsskuld, men som jag gjorde fans det inget hot mot mig själv, alltså jag räddade dig helt utan fara för mig själv, då är det ingen livsskuld i det. Så tänk inte i banor av att du är skyldig mig något, av den orsaken i vart fall. Hit kan du ha kommit ändå — om några år."

"Okej — om du säger det så."

—

Redan veckan efter Quirrells död hade det kommit en ny lärare, en som KLO hade lånat ut. Efter det förflöt allt lugnt på Hogwarts, alltså utöver att Ronald Weasley och Draco Malfoy hade sina regelbundna duster. Harry märkte att han _växte_ mer än hans klasskamrater, och eftersom han hade tröttnat på att hans resultat i klassen var låga bättrade han på dem betydligt under resten av hösten det gjorde att han fick följa med andra årskursen från andra veckan in i december. Klarade han terminstesterna där skulle han följa årskurs två under vårterminen. Harry anade att det fanns bakomliggande orsaker till det, en orsak kunde vara ett år kortare med hans närvaro på Hogwarts, kanske skulle de ha honom att hoppa fler klasser senare. Att gå _kostnadsfritt_, kanske inte var helt fel ändå.

Visserligen hade han redan läst de flesta ämnen upp till OWL-nivå, men det gjorde inget att läsa böckerna igen, så att alla såg honom göra det, han var ju trots allt i Ravenclaw.

—

Så avslutade Harry/Mark sitt första år på Hogwarts som elev i årskurs två. Sommaruppehållet skulle han enbart ha _semester_, alltså utöver de månadsvisa träningsperioderna. Han, Hermione/Gabariella och Hermiones föräldrar skulle tillbringa två veckor i Karibien. På den ö som Mark Barker enligt sin levnadsbeskrivning skulle vara hemmahörig på, efter det skulle de vara två veckor i USA, där Gabriella hörde hemma. Och sedan tillbaks till Karibien, för ytterligare två veckor. Det skulle också ge en bild av att de två hade träffats, visserligen flyktigt men tillräckligt för att hinna byta adresser när Gabriella besökte Hogwarts med Hermiones föräldrar.

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark Barker alias Harry Potter**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 4**

Harry fick ett besök av en husalv i lägenheten han hyrde ett kvarter ner i Svartalvsgränden, han hade valt att vänta med att skaffa _egen dörr_, den lägenhet han hyrde var färdigt möblerad.

"Harry Potter sir - får INTE komma till Hogwarts i år."

"Tinky" - sa Harry och husalven Tinky kom fram. "Tinky, det här är en främmande alv, säg mig Tinky — vem är master till honom?"

"Dobbys . . " - "Tyst Tinky" Skrek Dobby. - men Tinky fortsatte som att inget hade hänt. "- **familj är MALFOY**." Tinky tvingades höja rösten för att höras över Dobbys protester.

"Dobby, när en främmande husalv finns i ett hem den inte är bunden vid — måste inte den husalven följa reglerna där så länge det inte går emot dess ordinarie ägares direkta order, och inte är ett hot mot personerna på plats?"

"Jo — "

"Bra, stör då inte andras samtal här i fortsättningen. Dobby, om du försöker göra något för att hindra mig från att fritt göra som jag vill — kommer mina _vänner_ husalver, som exempelvis Tinky här, att lämna kopior minnet av det här samtalet till KLO, på ministeriet. Om inte Malfoy var i fara innan så blir han det då, vad det innebär för dig kanske du förstår själv. Dig Dobby, ställer jag till ansvar för allt ont som händer på Hogwarts under kommande år — såvida du inte berättar ALLT du vet för Tinky här. Då har du inte berättat för någon enda människa, trollkarlar eller häxor, och därför kan du svara sanningsenligt på det, och ingen kan anklaga dig för något. Däremot, om något ont händer någon därför att du INTE har ställt upp, då har du brutit mot det magiska i dig som säger att du _inte får skada människor_. Det Dobby lilla, innebär något du _inte uppskattar_."

Harry såg hur Dobbys tvistade sig flera varv innan han nickade medgivande svagt. Harry hade aldrig trott han skulle behöva veta alla detaljer om husalvernas _slavkontrakt_, men nu kunde han använda det till sin fördel, utan att det skulle skada någon.

—

Planen fungerade. Incidenten där Malfoy placerade dagboken märkt T.M.R. i Ginny Wiesleys andra textbok kunde registreras. Den farliga boken byttes ut bara några minuter senare den till en bok som visserligen också den var magisk, men det var _bara_ en kommunikationsbok.

Allt Malfoy hade gjort hade tagits upp med omnikikare som hade inspelningsfunktion. Beviset mot Lucius Malfoy, fanns. De fick visserligen använda tidvändare för att sätta upp bästa vinklarna för inspelningen, men de fick vad de behövde. Det var också tack vare tidvändaren de kunde ha en kopia som såg identisk ut att ersätta den första dagboken med.

Harry hade kommit på att nästa års lärare inte kunde vara riktigt normal. De böcker han begärde att eleverna skulle använda måste vara ett skämt. Han hade bara hunnit bläddra i en av dem för att inse att det inte var utbildningsböcker utan mer en form av romaner, ren skönlitteratur.

Genast förde han upp ett ärende på det. Och tack vare att han dessutom fick de äldre på hans avdelning att ingripa, kom det redan dagen efter Lockharts boksignering som en **stor** nyhet på nästa dags tidningens framsida.

"Lockharts böcker som är köpta som kursböcker av Hogwarts elever ÅTERLÖSES. Fel boklista _råkade av misstag_ komma med."

Med mindre text kunde man läsa längre ner att de som ändå ville ha böckerna borde ändå lösa in dem nu, och köpa på den _rea_ som sannolikt skulle finnas om några veckor.

Lockhart själv blev rosenrasande på det, hela hans försäljning av sju titlar med tre hundra exemplar vardera hade varit tänkt som ett extra lyft, att tvingas återlösa dem var ren katastrof, de var ju särskilt upptryckta på hans egen bekostnad för ändamålet och skulle ge honom hela vinsten av föräljningen. Men skolans styrelse hade fått ärendet akut på sitt bord och kunde inte annat än stå på sig. Att böckerna saknade relevans till utbildningen framgick direkt man tittade på texten i dem. Lockhart försökte insistera men lyckades inte framhålla sina egna böcker som nödvändiga. Med bara ett par dagars varsel tvingades han bakåt så mycket att han i raseri sa upp sig från den tjänst han inte ens hade börjat.

KLO däremot hade uppmärksammat ärendet och de hade därför läst igenom böckerna och tog in honom till _förhör_. En vecka senare var sanningen ute. Allt Lockhart hade skrivit att han själv hade gjort, var rena falsarier, eller stulna sanningar från andra. Det blev _rea_ på böckerna - men de såldes ändå inte.

På Hogwarts var det lugnt, ännu en grupp aurorer alternerade som lärare som ersättare för den som sa upp sig själv. Harry hade nu fått ett _X—009_ på Snape. Malfoy hade tagits in och förhörts _noggrant_ efter det hade hans minne av det tagits bort och ersatts med att han endast hade samtalat utan att ha gjort några avslöjanden. Malfoys sanningar om Snape gjorde att Snape inte hade något berättigande längre. Enligt Malfoy visste Voldemort och hans grupp om Snapes dubbelspel och använde det till deras fördel. Visserligen hade Albus _kanske_ fått uppgifter från Voldemort genom Snape, men inte annat än Voldemort gav ett godkännande för.

Avdelning XZ, visste naturligtvis om Snapes . . . nej ALBUS allians med Snape. Om Snape såg sig allierad med Albus var däremot tveksamt. Inget Dumbledore hade fått från Snape hade kommit KLO tillhanda om det inte _dessutom_ hade kommit till deras kännedom på andra vägar, därför var de informationerna inte relevanta.

Skillnaden mellan X—008 och X—009 var den att målet för X—008 var ett dödsfall som kunde förklaras och ursäktas öppet, medan Snape egentligen skulle ha passerat den normala rättsliga apparaten, om hans död måste förklaras kunde det leda till mindre lämpliga reaktioner. Kort sagt, X—008 får han göra öppet om nödvändigt och han går helt fri från alla anklagelser, medan X—009 är mycket känsligare och risken finns att kan anklagas hos KLO.

Harry hade redan lärt sig hur Snape var öppen för ett angrepp. Och han var nu alltid beredd att verkställa dödsdomen. Snape hade utsatt honom för så mycket smälek för att han hade skippat en klass under förra läsåret, så han hade ingen misskund med Severus Snape. Han hade dessutom själv sett minnena som låg till grunden för Severus dödsdom. Uppgifter från det hemliga förhöret med Malafoy hade dessutom visat att Voldemort fick uppgiften om profetian som orsakade hans föräldrars död av Snape, det var ett motiv som täckte alla Harrys tveksamheter.

Tillfället kom under ett middagsmål onsdag tredje veckan i oktober. Det var efter att Slytherins elever hade drabbats av tvillingarna Weasleys angrepp av lustifikationer, som Snape använde sin tankespaning lite djupare än normalt. Istället för att visa ett neutralt omaskerat vardagsmedvetna som han vanligen gjorde, lät Harry sitt medvetna vara tomt, och en pallisad som mur för att skydda bakomliggande tankar och minnen. Bilden kunde tyda på de första försöken att skydda sina tankar.

Naturligtvis väckte det Snapes intresse varvid han koncentrerade sig på att komma igenom det bräckliga trävirket, utan att väcka uppmärksamhet. Vilket han gjorde med lätthet. Bara det att så snart han kom igenom fanns det ingen bräcklig pallisad med ett hål i bakom honom utan en massiv vägg av betong. Framför honom fanns individer med gevär och med trollspö — alla riktade mot honom. Det sista han hörde var utropet "_**ELD**__"_

Snapes döda kropp föll ihop över bordet, utan att ha sagt ett enda ord.

Den besiktning av kroppen som genomfördes av Poppy någon timme senare, under överinseende av en av aurorena visade på 23 märken som bar spår av dödsförbannelsen. Samt 38 små sårkanaler som inte kunde ha orsakats av annat än gevärskulor. Men det fanns inga främmande föremål kvar i kroppen, och inget i väggen där Snape hade suttit. Severus Snape måste ha träffats av 61 dödsförbannelser eller gevärskulor — simultant medan han satt vid lärarbordet. Ingen hade sett något hända mer än att Snape bara föll ihop död, plötsligt och tyst.

Inledningsvis förhördes tvillingarna Weasley för det fanns _kreativitet_ i dem, och deras skämt var legendariska. Men de var inte kända som mördare, så de förhördes mer först för formalitetens skull än för att det fanns misstanke mot dem. Sedan hördes alla övriga som hade funnits i salen också, men ingen hade sett något som kunnat orsaka det inträffade.

—

Även ämnet trolldryckstillverkning övertogs tills vidare av aurorer. De var redan i tjänst, och kunde användas där de gjorde mest nytta.

Albus Dumbldedores humör var uselt, hans källa att få veta _skvaller_ från eleverna var just genom Severus mentala spaning. Det gav också vetskap om hemförhållanden, en information han ansåg sig ha nytta av. Han ifrågasatte aldrig över sanningshalten av det Snape berättade för honom.

Han vågade inte själv försöka med mental spaning, efter att han hade fått se det aurorerna hittade bland Snapes dokument. De hade frågat Albus om han kunde få ut något av det som kunde vara en ledtråd till Snapes dödsfall. Ett brev bestående av inklistrade utklippta bokstäver och ord ur en tidning som kunde vara The Profet.

—

EN FÖRBANNAD SVINPÄLS

ÄR DU DIN FETTGRIS SNAPE

FÖRSÖKER DU EN GÅNG TILL

TRÄNGA DIG IN I MITT MEDVETNA

ÄR DET

DET SISTA DU GÖR.

DU ÄR VARNAD EN GÅNG

JAG VARNAR ALDRIG TVÅ GÅNGER.

—

Av naturliga orsaker saknade det underskrift, och de enda rester av magi som fanns hade sitt ursprung i själva tidningen. Allt arbete med att sätta ihop texten var gjord utan magi. Limmet var det allra enklaste av mugglarmetoder, en kokt kall potatis.

Innan aurorerna hade visat rektorn det hotet hade han övervägt, och i viss utsträckning även utövat mental spaning, under måltiderna, men efter att han fått titta på meddelandet - slutade han direkt att försöka med det.

Men upptäckten av hotet visade på motivet och sannolikt även hur det hade gått till.

—

Snape hade använt otillåtna metoder att tränga in i elevernas medvetna, med största sannolikhet under lektionerna, men även under måltider. Någon av eleverna — eller lärarna, försvarade sig — LAGLIGT. Därmed avslutades fallet, till rektorns förtret, han ville veta _vem_, som kunde vara så avancerad i mental magi.

Han själv fick rådet av aurorerna att inte själv försöka med samma metod, eftersom det var lagligt att försvara sig, och utgången av en mental drabbning är ofta allvarlig. Hans sinnesstämning hade naturligtvis inte blivit bättre av det, två lärare avlidna med så gott som ett års mellanrum, dessutom en död elev, och en död Potter, efter att han hade besvarat acceptansbrevet, därför räknades han på sätt och vis som elev. Fast egentligen var det först efter sorteringen som en ung person räknades som elev vid Hogwarts, men Potter skulle ha varit Gryffindor, den sorteringen hade han själv redan klarat av.

Han visste att det var unge Wesleys kommentarer som hade fått flickan Granger att gråta på flicktoaletten. Unge Weasley, var i sig en besvikelse, han hade räknat med att unge Ronald var lika stabil och duktig som sina äldre bröder och skulle bi _vän_ med Potter, men tyvärr inte.

Brown och Parvati, som båda var i Gryffindor, hade fått _bestraffning_ för att de visste hur det var ställt med mobbningen av flickan utan att ha nämnt om det till husföreståndarinnan, professor McGonagall. Utöver det fick hela Gryffindor huset _extratjänst_, de unga för att de hade deltagit i, eller låtit det fortsätta, de äldre för att inte ha tagit itu med det.

Det var Gabriella som hade väckt tanken på åtgärder utan att ha nämnt varken bestraffning eller extratjänst, hon påvisade lärarnas ansvar, men de skyfflade tydligt ner ansvaret till eleverna. Bestraffningen skulle förhoppningsvis förebygga fler incidenter med mobbning bakom lärarnas rygg.

Nu hade de en ny mobbningsaktion på gång, unga flickan Lovegood var årets hackkyckling. Men husföreståndaren hade tidigt fått grepp om det och hade tagit hand om det. Vissa förhör hade hållits, alla som hade _stulit_ från Lovegood hade till veckan ut att återlämna och be henne om ursäkt. Skulle förhören under veckoslutet visa att de _inte_ hade gjort det, kunde de redan nu packa för att lämna Hogwarts.

Det alternativet hade drivit fram alla syndare utom Cho Chang, som vägrade att förhöras under sanningsed. Då hon fick alternativet att förhöras med sanningsserum, ed eller att överlämnas till KLO och få förhören genomförda där istället. Godtog hon att avge sanningseden kunde det hållas inom skolan. Hon godtog sanningseden. Andra hade redan sett till att allt de hade befattat sig med kom tillbaks till Lovegood, men hon kunde inte få sig att be _Loony_ om ursäkt.

Cho blev allvarligt varnad, och fick fortsätta på Hogwarts först efter att Luna bad att hon skulle få stanna. Med det hade Cho Luna att tacka för att hon fick vara kvar.

—

Med de flesta intrigerna omhändertagna var utbildningen på Hogwarts en normal aktivitet. Vid _förhören_ av Lucius Malfoy hade han lämnat uppgift om att han hade placerat ett mycket farligt material i en av unga flickan Weaslys böcker. Men eftersom det redan var omhändertaget behövde de inte agera på den informationen.

Malfoy själv visste inte hur farlig dagboken var, bara att den skulle rendera i _besvär_ för flickan. Malfoy fick _inte dödas_, inte ännu, inte ens om det kom till regelrätt duell, han skulle förhöras ingående i en öppen rättegång, nu när de hade klara bevis att börja med.

Under senhösten blev det uppenbart att Lucius Malfoy _saknade_ att något hände på Hogwarts, det märktes av att flera _anonyma_ tips hade kommit in till skolledningen om att flickan Weasley dolde något farligt.

Under våren började de anonyma tipsen komma även till styrelsen, de innehöll uppgifter om att skolledningen inget gjorde åt saken trots att de visste om det och Lucius Malfoy, som ju satt med i styrelsen, insisterade på att rektorn måste avskedas och att en noggrann undersökning genomföras. Därmed hade de motivet för hans agerande.

Naturligtvis blev det en genomsökning. Dagboken Ginny hade var en _kopia_ av den hon inledningsvis hade fått, skillnaden var att det som skrevs i den kom fram i en annan bok och det som skrevs i den boken kom fram i Ginnys bok. Men den såg exakt lika ut som den Lucius hade placerat i Ginnys kittel.

Det var Lucius Malfoy själv som _visade på_ det farliga objektet som flickan Weasley hade. Men den visade ingen reagens på undersökningen om att den var, eller innehöll, svart magi.

"Vad händer när du skriver i den?" Frågade han Ginny vasst.

"Texten försvinner och sen skriver den svar."

"Vem svarar?" Frågade Malfoy.

"Tom Riddle." Svarade Ginny lugnt. Malfoy såg ut som det var julafton, och han var ett barn som väntade på sina julgåvor.

Det som sedan hände fick en oväntad vändning för Lucius Malfoy. Beviset att det var han som planterade föremålet i Gynnys textbok visades. Dessutom visades det vad dagboken verkligen var, och hur den äkta dagboken hade förstörts. Lucius Malfoy försattes inom lås och bom, samtidigt med 33 andra som infångades i ett snabbt tillslag, några kända förblev på fri fot, därför att de inte kunde hittas, och sedan höll de sig undan.

—

Sirius Black hade valt att _gå i pension_ så snart som möjligt, efter att han hade lyfts ut ur Azkaban. Även han hade ersatts med en _kopia_. Den hade inte hållit mer än ett par timmar innan den dog inne på Azkaban. Men då ingen hade tittat till honom kom det aldrig ut något om det heller. När det som fanns kvar av hans _kropp_ upptäcktes förstod alla inblandade att hålla tyst om det. Eftersom det var en enkel kopia kunde det inte finnas mycket kvar som liknade en människa.

Utbytet hade varit enkelt. De hade en trolldryck med sig in, samt en kopia av personen som trolldrycken skulle göra om en annan person till. När de fick några minuter ensamma med Sirius, skapade de en kopia av honom, upplöste den första kopian, och lät Sirius dricka trolldrycken för att ersätta den kopia som var med gruppen från början. Sedan kunde de lugnt gå ut igen, med bara en kopia av Sirius kvar i cellen.

Det egentliga problemet med _död_ av de äldre magianvändande personerna var att deras familjeträd var just magiska, och uppdaterade sig själva. Sirius Black var enligt familjen Blacks familjeträd inte död. Trots att i cellen i Azkaban där han borde ha funnits, hade det hittats rester av något som kunde vara en död man. Harry Potter fanns också kvar i livet enligt familjen Potters släktkrönika. Det gjorde att _arv_ inte blev aktuella för någon av släkterna. Däremot hade alla deras valv och tillgångar låstes, utom de nya valven de hade ordnat med Gringotts, men det var på order av dem själva.

—

Albus hade fått ännu ett problem, dels kunde han inte rubba ens en knut ur Potters valv längre, det hade spärrats någon gång under augusti 1991. Men kravbrevet Gringotts hade sänt honom var en total överraskning, han tvingades att svara på frågor om _vart_ 673'300 gaelleons från Potters familjevalv hade tagit vägen. Alternativet till att besvara de frågorna hos KLO var att återställa pengarna med normal låneränta vilket nu tillsammans med skulden var 972'230 galleons, som han måste betala under denna månad eller lägga till omkring 5000 för var månad han dröjde. Det var den takt skulden månadsvis växte med nu.

Pengarna hade han tagit ut från sista november 1981 till sista juli 1991 med lite över 5000 i månaden, för att det ge sken av att vara korrekt var uttaget kopplat till ett index varför beloppet varierade över tiden. Han hade kunnat göra det efter att han hade satt sig själv som förmyndare för Potter i magivärlden då familjen Dursley inte var magianvändare. Albus hade hoppats att själv kunna ta över helt innan unge Potter blev myndig.

Han förstod också att om han inte betalade så kom det till indrivning. Det skulle kosta ytterligare minst 10 proc kanske upp till 15, på totala beloppet. Att han måste betala rådde det ingen tvekan om, inte ens för honom själv, som läget nu hade blivit. Han hade inte anmält Potters död, ingen annan hade gjort det heller. Dursleys hade visserligen _dödat_ honom, och dumpat resterna av honom i älven för att försvinna ut i havet, så någon tvekan om att Potter var död borde det inte finnas, men det fanns inget lik, och ministeriet hade inte någon notering om att han var död, de hade ingen notering om att han levde heller.

Dumbledore visste att han hade pengar, ganska mycket dessutomm, tack vare att han själv hade hand om räkenskaperna för Hogwarts och hade haft det redan under förre rektorns tid. Men nästan en miljon, mer än så om det gick till indrivning, det skulle gräva ett mycket stort hål i hans besparingar. Han förstod att han debiterades en hög ränta, men det var en _utlåningsränta_ för korta lån. Han kunde inget göra åt det, betala direkt, eller få beloppet indrivet om några månader efter att tidningarna dessutom hade skrivit om det. Det handlade om att rädda det som kunde räddas.

Det andra som irriterade honom var att KLO nu visste att Voldemort hade skapat horcrux. Hur många visste han inte själv men han anade att det fanns fler. Allt hade gått fel, efter att Hagrid hade besökt Potter. Han hade redan kommit fram, till att Potter måste ha återvänt till diagongränden, och kompletterat sina inköp. Det hade tagit honom några dagar, efter det hade han återvänt tillbaks hem.

Ugglan Hagrid gett Harry hade varit första beviset på att något inte stod rätt till, den hade kommit ett par dager efter att Hagrid hade gett honom den. Den hade tytt sig till Hagrid först, men sedan när skolan fylldes med elever hade den hållit sig tillsammans med de nya eleverna, för att under våren slutligen välja pojken Barker, att stanna hos. Den skulle aldrig ha övergett Harry om . . . ja, om det nu inte blev som det blev. Pojken Barker, kunde omöjligt vara Harry Potter, tanken hade slagit honom ett par gånger, men då skulle hans uggla ha kommit till honom genast han kom Hogwarts. Så den möjligheten hade han tidigt slagit ur hågen. Dessutom hade Hagrid sagt att de två hade helt olika utseende och sätt.

—

Dagboken var ordnad och bevisen säkrade på att det hade varit ett _horcrux_ som hade varit i Harry, eftersom det fanns två, borde det finnas fler förstod de. Vid alla tillfällen Harry hade sina _extrautbildningar_, använde de mental magi för att söka efter minnesrester i hans undermedvetna. Harry förstod att det var av yttersta vikt att de hittade de minnena då de var de allra sista och relevanta uppgifterna de kunde få från Voldemort själv.

För att inte störa själva sökningen höll sig Harry i en tänkt sidokropp, på samma sätt som han hade lärt sig göra när han misshandlades hos Dursleys, därför var han heller aldrig medveten om vad de fann. Det var efter en intensiv och djupgående sökning i april, de fann vad de sökte. De hade försökt trots att de misstänkte att även minnena _dog_ när de dödade horcruxet i honom, men de hade haft tur, minnesbank och livsenergi var inte samma sak.

Efter det började jakten, ett föremål de hade i sökregistret hittade de en _träff_ på genast. Det var ett av de mörka föremål som Sirius Black hade bett att få omhändertaget från sin fastighet. Ett bröstsmycke.

Axelmanteln ihop på bröstet med en kedja mellan två knappar, eller som i äldre en familjemedaljong. Föremålet i fråga var just en sådan medaljong från självaste Salazar Slytherin.

Besöket på Gringotts gick bättre än väntat, de förklarade vad de behövde göra, och hur. Helga Hufflepuffs bägare, kunde finnas i Bellatrix Lestrange valv, de behövde inte avlägsna föremålet, endast _döda_ horcruxet i det. Goblins hade egna ideer om hur de bäst kunde hantera den saken. De valde att transferera över horcruxet till annat föremål, som agenterna från XZ- fick ta med sig.

Därmed hade de klarat av fyra av de sex, kvar var diademet som fanns på Hogwarts, den uppgiften sattes på agent XZ-Borelo. Det var så Harry fick vetskap om _vid-behov-rummet_. Vid nästa månadsträning var även det femte horcruxet, Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, ordnat. Egentligen var allt de nu hade gjort, tack vare, att Malfoy visade dem på vad de hade att jobba med.

Den andra uppgiften han hade fått var satt på framtida lösning, en Basilisk. Storleken på den var imponerande, men den innebar också _råvara_ till både trolldrycksingrediender och som material till kroppsskydd. Problemet var att döda den. De visste var den fanns och hur den kunde kallas fram.

—

Även den andra sommaren blev ren semester, för Harry och Hermione. De valde att koppla av ett par veckor på _Sirius ställe_ som var på en annan ö i Karibien. Det var då de fick veta hur stort skadestånd han hade fått. 5000 i månaden i 100 år, utbetalt kontant. 6 miljoner.

Det var också nu som Sirius förklarade vad som skulle hända så snart Pettigrew blev fast. För nu var det bara en tidsfråga. Han hade sett bilden på Ronald Weasley - med råttan. Han hade rapporterat sin iakttagelse. Men, när Pettigrew blev fast skulle hans mål bli offentligt. Hans egen _tragiska död_ skulle rullas upp. Det innebar att hans testamente blev _allmän handling_. Men inte minst — det _måste hanteras_.

Enda möjligheten att hindra Draco Malfoy från att kräva in arvet som _enda_ _Black_ genom Narcissa Black, var att Harry Potter, hittades i livet. Harry Potter var genom blodsadoption en _Black_ och han var den som Sirius Black hade testamenterat allt till. Testamentet överlät allt utom vissa _nödvändiga offer_ till just Harry Potter, och om han inte fanns, då föll det tillbaks på näste i tur. Endera måste Sirius Black fortsätta att leva, eller så måste Harry Potter hittas. Sirius insisterade på att han själv ville fortsätta ha semester, och att Harry skulle passa bra att förvalta även Blacks plats i magivärlden.

Genast sattes det igång att smida planer. Helst skulle Harry Potter hittas innan Sirius Blacks arv kom på tal. Råttan skulle tas om hand och hållas undan tills allt hade ordnat sig. Potter måste _hittas_. Att Potter hittades vid liv, behövde inte betyda att han måste gå på Hogwarts.

En story byggdes upp, och små detaljer _läcktes_ ut i ryktesform.

I _The Profet_ fanns snart en artikel.

_**Den saknade HARRY POTTER i livet -?-**_

_av Rita Skeeter_

_Sagda reporter råkade höra en märklig sak för några dagar sedan. I ett hamnkafé pratade två sjömän om saker de varit med om. Det som fångade mitt öra var när den ene av dem berättade att de hade hittat en flytande kropp utanför engelska kusten i höjd med London. Så långt var det inget speciellt och jag skulle just lämna dem när jag frös till is._

_Han beskrev pojken de tagit ombord som en pojke i tio-årsålden med korpsvart hår, klara gröna ögon, så långt var jag med men sen kom det — och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan._

_Då mina vänner satt jag och höll andan. Resten av vad som sades gick i korthet ut på att de omöjligen kunde ändra sin färdrutt, pojken måste följa med dem. Jo han var svag, men vid liv, och under resan återhämtade han sig. Då han inte hade vare sig pengar eller ID-handlingar, var han till besvär i var hamn de kom till. Det resulterade i att de tvingades låsa in honom i en av kojerna var gång de angjorde en hamn. Det hade något med pass och immigration att göra, 'För tullen satte sigill på dörren', sa han vidare._

_KLO har de uppgifter som ni kanske frågar efter, vilken båt det var som tog om hand honom, och vilka sjömannen var. Det är uppgifter jag har ombetts att inte skriva. Men de uppgifterna kommer inte heller att vara av intresse, då Harry Potter inte längre finns ombord på den båten._

_Verifierade uppgifter bekräftar att Potter lämnade den båten i Singapore för mer än fem månader sedan. Frågan är varför inget har sagts tidigare om hans försvinnande. Han borde rimligen ha börjat på Hogwarts för två år sedan._

_Samstämmiga uppgifter från Harry Potters jämnåriga säger att hans namn lästes upp inför sorteringen, men att han aldrig fanns där. Uppgifter från Gringotts är knapphändiga, det enda de går med på att kommentera är att Familjen Potter, __existerar__._

_Uppgifterna om hur det kom sig att Harry Potter låg flytande i havet i augusti 1991 önskar KLO få veta så snart som möjligt._

_För mer information om pojken som överlevde - igen, se sidan 3._

—

Med det var katten ute ur säcken.

Att artikeln tog brittiska magivärlden med storm märktes. Rapporteringar om att han hade setts, än här — än där, började strömma in. Tre gånger fick KLO hämta ut personer från Gringotts, ofta en vuxen med ett barn, de hade försökt hävda att pojken i deras sällskap var just Harry Potter. Det enda som hände när de satte sin hand på familjevalvets dörr var att de hamnade i en cell.

Efter att det hade stått i The Profet om dem och det belopp de krävdes på för att få bli utsläppa avskräcktes efterföljare. 1000 galleons, var mycket pengar.

Det skulle bli _ett uppdrag_, under några av _tidsfickorna_ under hösten att visa upp sig som Harry Potter, i Singapore. Det skulle ge ett alibi för Mark Barker, ifall det var någon som misstänkte att han var Harry Potter.

Så kom nyheten ut tredje veckan i september. Peter Pettigrew hade hittats vid liv. Förhören med honom friade Sirius Black helt. Samtidigt läckte också nyheten att Sirius Black inte fanns kvar i Azkaban. Rykten om att resterna av honom hade undanforslats i största hemlighet. Då, var han fortfarande en _intagen_. Hela historien om att han blev inspärrad utan rättegång slogs upp stort. Men om Sirius Black hade dött, eller lyckats rymma kunde inte fastställas.

Planer ändras kontinuerligt. Ännu en strategi byggdes upp. Med Harry Potter, som familjeöverhuvud för familjen Black, skulle det vara omöjligt att bestämma över Narcissa Black/Malfoy. En stor del av Voldemorts krigskassa fanns under Malfoys regim. Ministeriet hade försökt konfiskera den, men inte lyckats. Med tiden skulle Draco bli nästa familjeöverhuvud för familjen Malfoy, och när, eller om, Voldemort åter förkroppsligade sig, skulle han ha tillgång till _sin_ krigskassa. Därför skulle det vara nödvändigt att bli herre över den redan nu. Inte för pengarna i sig, men för att förhindra att de kom Voldemort tillgodo.

Alltså blev nästa steg att bygga upp så att Draco Malfoy inte skulle ta över familjeförmögenheten efter att Lucius dödsdom hade verkställts, därför måste Sirius Black träda fram. Med vittnesuppgifter från Narcissa kunde Lucius Malfoy förlora rätten till sitt hem, på grund av misshandel och övergrepp inom det äktenskap som hade överenskommits mellan huset Black och Malfoy.

Med en myndig person som Sirius Black, kunde det hanteras, och med det kunde sedan dödsdomen på Lucius Malfoy verkställas. Narcissa Black-Malfoy stod som huvudperson för familjen Malfoy. När Sirius Black trädde in som familjeöverhuvud i familjen Black tog han in Narcissa och Draco i familjen Black, med det följde även hela Malfoys förmögenhet. Med regler och förmaningar kunde han nu hålla Draco i strama tyglar.

Planen var att hitta styrningar som hindrade Draco att vända sig till Voldemort. Ett dokument lämnades in där det framgick att Draco Malfoy-Black skulle avlägsnas ur familjen om han valde att alliera sig med den mörka sidan. Dessutom sattes hans rörelsepengar till att inte överstiga 50 galleons per månad.

Det var funderingar som kom fram vid resonemang och blev det som avgjorde saken. Resultatet blev att Sirius Black var tillbaks i livet, liksom Harry Potter. Nu återstod bara frågan om Hermione Granger. Hon hade ju setts _dö_, av skolans personal, hennes familj hade hämtat henne, och hennes saker.

Namnet _Hermione Granger_ var i sig inte viktigt på samma sätt som Sirius Black och Harry Potter, för dem handlade det om ordentligt stora egendomar och kapital, men inte minst _namnet_ som sådant. Hermiones föräldrar var i livet, och hon fanns nu som _sin kusin_, och kunde ha allt som Hermione hade haft. För att göra det lättare ordnades en adoption av Gabriella, som med det blev Gabriella Granger. För att täcka upp eventuella sprickor i fasaden gjordes en notering om att de hade gjort en blodsadoption, av Gabriella.

—

Det var nu Harrys tredje år på Hogwarts, och han var i fjärde årskursen. Fyra aurorer alternerade som lärare i ämnena trolldryckstillverkning, och försvar mot svartkonst. Albus Dumbledore var ofta _tillfälligt upptagen_, det mesta talade för att han var i Singapore, och sökte Harry Potter.

Därför blev en av uppgifterna att vara där också. Ett par tillfällen lät Harry en _kopia_ ses av Dumbledore.

Kopiorna som Harry hade lärt sig göra hade tre olika sätt att skapas. Den snabbaste var mycket kortvarig, och var i princip skapad på samma sätt som när en trollkarl skapade tillfällig materia. Det andra sättet var av samma princip, men höll längre och tog också längre tid att skapa, den hade inre biologi så att den fungerade som biologisk varelse, med behov att andas, och äta om den skulle _överleva_, men även den var tillfällig. Den mest permanenta den krävde biologiskt material att omvandla, exempelvis slaktavfall. Den hade en _hållbarhet_ från flera veckor, upp till månader, men den hade ingen immunitet mot sjukdomar, och dukade därför under på grund av det.

Den första typen av kopia var bara aningen mer _levande_ än en skyltdocka, de både övriga skulle också ha _kroppsminnen, och en aning av själen i sig_. Principen för det var densamma som många schamaner använde när de skapade en _sejte_ men genom att kopian hade mobilitet och kommunikationsförmåga, upplevdes den som den äkta personen vid kontakt med andra. Fördelen med dessa kopior var att när de _dog_ återfördes deras _själssubstans_ tillbaks till källan, och med det följde även minnena de hade upplevt utanför den ordinarie kroppen.

Ett problem fanns, och det var ganska omfattande, en kopia var just en kopia. Ett själsfagment, om än litet och tillfälligt utlånat kunde när det frigjordes endera upplösas eller återvände. Upplöstes det hade det egentligen ingen betydelse, för att _egot_ hade redan återskapat sig inom en timme efter att det lilla som togs till en kopia. Men, om det var aningen mer än lite, och det upplöstes skapades det en våg av energi. Det var just den energivågen som detekterade på självuppdaternade dokument.

Skulle han låta en kopias själsfragment upplösas kunde den signalera hans död, om och om igen. Det skulle verkligen väcka misstankar —att något var på tok.

Den mängd han hade tagit från Hermione, hade varit tillräckligt för att uppdatera skolans register. Men inte tillräckligt för att nå till London och magiregistrets dokument. Däremot hade de manuellt uppdaterats från Hogwarts.

Vid ett av testerna Harry gjorde hade han tre kopior som läste var sin bok. När Harry lät kopiorna _självdö_, vilken var en möjlighet han hade, hade han en ganska god uppfattning om innehållet i alla tre böckerna som han aldrig tidigare hade läst.

Problemen med kopiorna var att de var absolut oförmögna att använda magi. Nå möjligen i samma omfattning som mugglarna. För att kompensera det hade avdelning X- lärt utarbetat en metod att göra trollspöliknande trästavar med en bergkristall som var assimilerad inne i den. Tio besvärjelser kunde en tillräckligt stor kristall lagras med.

Var besvärjelse hade sitt eget kommando. Med ett sådant alternativ kunde en kopia ha några användbara besvärjelser att tillgå.

—

Draco Malfoy hade lyckats bilda en duelleringsklubb. Den skulle vara öppen för alla som var intresserade av _duelleringens ädla former_. Auror Xaver Higgins blev den som var huvudansvarig för gruppen. En kväll i veckan skulle de som var intresserade ha möjlighet att ha dueller i olika nivå.

I den lägsta klassen fick inte man inte använda skadande magi i någon form. Avsomnings, avväpnings, markeringsstinger, sprattelben, kittlingsbesvärjelser och andra liknande besvärjelser som var helt återställningsbara var de som skulle användas.

I den mellersta kunde en aning vassare besvärjelser användas, men ingen fick användas så att resultatet kunde riskera att döda.

Den tredje nivån fick inte användas alls, den medgav allt utom de oförlåtliga. Det fanns en fjärde också, den medgav absolut allt, även den var helt förbjuden att använda på skolan.

Naturligtvis var Harry/Mark intresserad av vad det egentligen gick ut på, så han hade blivit med på den från början. Men det var inte _stridsduellering_, utan mer att var och en slängde iväg en besvärjelse i turordning. Så han höll en mycket låg profil där.

Men det kom sig ändå att han ibland _tvingades_ att duellera mot någon. Det brukade irritera honom att han inte fick öva på _riktiga_ dueller. Men nu hade det kommit sig att han blev dragen som Dracos motståndare.

Det började som vanligt med _stepefy_ från Draco. Och som vanligt förväntades han försöka ducka eller kliva åtsidan, eller försöka få upp en sköld. Men Mark mötte energiknippet med sitt eget trollspö. Till allas förvåning verkade besvärjelsen absorberas in i hans trollspö.

Allt medan Draco blev argare och argare och samlade Mark in alla Dracos besvärjelser. Tills han plötsligt höll den sitt spö framåt och sa "_Rewerzie-totalus_", och alla uppsamlade besvärjelser vände tillbaks mot Draco. Mark hade använt en av sina uppladdningsbara trollspön. Just innan han gick upp, hade han lagt besvärjelsen för att ladda upp dem.

Det hade dessutom visat sig att om en uppladdad besvärjelse var på väg i huvudriktning mot den som var ursprunget till den, så sökte den sig till den med samma signatur, som besvärjelsen hade. Följaktligen blev överraskningen total för Draco. Han hade sett att Mark hade _siktat dåligt_ och var därför helt upptagen med att formulera sin nästa besvärjelse när han för sent upptäckte att alla tio energiknippena hade svängt av mot honom.

Visst blev det uppståndelse över Marks vinst, men även för hans förmåga att _magasinera_ och skicka Dracos egna besvärjelser i retur, samtidigt. Draco försökte få Mark diskvalificerad för att han hade sänt _för många_ besvärjelser _samtidigt_. Men det fanns inget i reglerna om att man _inte fick_ magasinera sin motståndares magi, och sända den tillbaks, i klump. Och besvärjelserna i sig, var ju Dracos egna, så han kunde inte hävda att de låg utanför de tillåtna.

Tre tillfällen hade Draco med sina två hantlangare försökt angripa Mark när han gick någonstans ensam. Men efter att de hade hamnat på sjukavdelningen och i alla sina försök att skylla på Mark så hade han var gång haft ett _vattentätt alibi_, tack vare sin tidvändare. Draco kunde inte förklara hur Mark hade angripit dem både framifrån och bakifrån, samtidigt som han hade suttit i samtal med sin husföreståndare Flitwick, eller suttit tillsammans med många andra och läst i biblioteket.

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark Barker alias Harry Potter**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 5**

Det hade diskuterats i olika riktningar hur de skulle göra, Harry Potter fanns, och naturligtvis skulle han tillbaks till Hogwarts. Det innebar att Mark inte kunde vara kvar, men att Mark skulle försvinna och Harry komma, vid ungefär samma tillfälle skulle väcka för stora möjligheter att finna ett samband. Därför skapade de en kopa, en hållbar kopia av Mark redan under juluppehållet. Avsikten skulle sedan vara att Mark skulle flytta till USA under kommande sommar, efter att ha fått en inbjudan av Hermiones kusin Gabriella. Naturligtvis ingick det i planen att han visade upp sin inbjudan, och frågade om råd.

Harry Potter däremot, behövde mängder med kompletterande utbildning. Han skulle läsa in både första och andra årets kurs under vårterminen. Det gick däremot inte som Dumbledore hade tänkt sig. Redan vid första presskonferensen, som naturligtvis Dumbledore försökte avstyra trädde Harry Potter fram i rampljuset.

"För att bespara er, och mig, alla era frågor gör jag ett litet anförande. Jag har fått hjälp, jag har här ett pergament och en dikteringspenna, det innebär att det jag säger kommer att skrivas ner. Alla ni som tänker _citera_ mig, gör bäst i att göra det korrekt.

"Jag har fått klart för mig att den som lägger andra ord i min mun, kan jag göra rättslig sak mot. Efteråt finns det möjlighet att få köpa en kopia av mitt tal, det är för dem som inte kan, eller har intresse av att göra en egen korrekt avskrift av det jag säger.

"Alltså: Jag blev föräldralös, och ni alla vet när och hur. Men det som ingen vet är:

"— Att jag placerades hos en omagisk familj i strid med mina föräldrars testamente.

"— Att jag sedan bestals med ungefär 5000 i månaden av den som tog på sig att sköta om mitt administrativa.

"Oavsett vad rektorn vid Hogwarts påstår, så har han bedrivit ett elakt spel. Han var den som fick mina föräldrar att byta hemlighållare från Sirius Black till den han redan visste var en av Voldemorts anhängare, och en som missbrukade mina föräldrars godhet, Peter Pettigrew.

"Efter det lät han bura in Sirius i Azkaban, utan rättegång. Sirius Black är min gudfar, och var den som i första hand skulle ha vårdnaden om mig. Dumbledore såg till att Black sopades undan, allt för att han skulle kunna komma åt mina föräldrars förmögenhet. Hans skuld till mig innan han tvingades betala tillbaks, var nästan en miljon galleons.

"Dessutom har han förstört hela min uppväxt, inte ett enda brev har jag fått. Alltså har han förhindrat alla besked från Gringotts till mig. Gringotts har bekräftat att han har förhindrat mig från att få veta statusen för min familjs förhållande.

"Allt det är sådant som har drabbat mig personligen, det som är värre — för er, är att han dessutom har hållit tyst för er om att han vet varför Voldemort inte är borta för alltid.

"Voldemort mördade sin far, Tom Riddle, sonen i en lantbrukarukarfamilj, när han gjorde det skapade han avsiktligt ett horcrux. För er som inte vet vad det är, så är det helt enkelt så att han delade sin själ, och förankrade en del av den i ett fysiskt föremål. På så sätt, kan han inte dö — så länge det föremålet är intakt.

"Dumbledore förvägrade er den kunskapen. Han förvägrade er också kunskapen, för Dumbledore _vet_ att Voldemort gjorde fler än ett horcrux.

"I mer än tio år har ministeriet, och han själv, kunnat söka och möjligen eliminera dessa själsfragment och på så sätt minska risken för hans återkomst.

"Jag, kan inte se annat än att han agerar för att Voldemort _ska få komma tillbaks_. Notera samtidigt hur många som har gjort som han har sagt, och just därför har dött, eller försvunnit på annat sätt.

"Ja — efter att jag blivit presenterad för magivärlden, och kommit iland så har jag läst på, jag har fått kopior på vad som hände efter mordet på mina föräldrar. Severus Snape, en som vad jag har förstått av mina föräldrars brev, som jag fick när jag kom tillbaks till Gringotts, var en som agerade i Voldemorts tjänst. Det jag fått veta är att Pettigrew har bekräftat att det var Snape som _tipsade_ Voldemort att det var värt att mörda mig, och min far. Och om vi tittar noga på det erkännandet skulle Snape få min mor som slav.

"Den personen påstod Albus Dumbledore att han inte var mer _dödsätare än vad han är själv_. Det enda jag kan säga om det är: _Tack för erkännandet_.

"Jag — avser INTE gå på Hogwarts med honom som rektor. Jag begär en offentlig uppläsning av mina föräldrars testamente, samt att det redovisas vad som hänt i förhållande till det.

"Så ska vi kanske påpeka att det enligt Dumbledore finns en profetia, som pekar ut mig, som den ende som kan eliminera det mörka molnet som ni hade då.

"Vi ska inte stirra oss blinda på Voldemort. Det är inte en kniv som är mördaren, om en person mördar med kniven. OM — Albus Dumbledore ger fritt spelrum till Voldemort, och som han har visat genom handlingar — stödjer honom. Vem är det så som är skyldig.

"Ministeriet — är också lika goda kålsupare. Lucius Malfoy, lär visst ha tvingats erkänna en del saker. Men hur var det innan det? Han var ju en av de två som egentligen fungerade som minister, genom Fudge, som har alltför stort intresse av att vara alla till lags, och behålla makten.

"Jag har läst igenom alla beslut som påverkar samhället och som kan leda personer i olika riktningar. Det är egentligen ganska intressant att placera ut de sakerna i sitt rätta sammanhang, och se vad det **EGENTLIGEN** leder till.

"Vi tar exemplet varulvar, de har ett problem — en gång i månaden, däremellan är de som alla vi andra, fast starkare, med bättre luktsinne, och bättre hörsel. Vad gör ministeriet?

"Jo, de _förbjuder_ dem att ha ett fast jobb, vilket hindrar dem att ha en normal tillvaro. Om jag skulle vara i den situationen, så skulle jag inte stödja ministeriet, eller de som påstår att de stödjer ministeriet. De som erbjuder mig möjligeter till en framtid, det är dem jag kommer att söka mig till. Voldemort erbjuder dem en plats i sin terroristgrupp.

"Alltså, ministeriet tvingar i princip dem som drabbats av det problemet att ansluta sig till terroristgruppen. Istället för att hjälpa dem så mycket det går, och på så sätt minska rekryteringsmöjligheten för terroristen. Nå, varifrån kom det förslaget — från ministerns närmaste medarbetare och honom själv.

"Vilken framtid har magianvändare som inte har en familj med mångåriga anor bakom sig, de som kallas mugglarfödda? I princip ingen alls, kommer de att stödja ministeriet, knappast. Stöttar ministeriet dem, om de utsätts för angrepp? Nej, och för att ännu mer minska möjligheterna för att möta terroristernas angrepp kommer ministeriet sedan med gruppen som tar bort minnet från dem som har sett hur den familjen utplånades.

"Det ser nästan ut som att de samarbetar, först de med blod på händerna och sedan de som städar upp. Dumbledore som påstått sig ha en spion i Voldis läger, lyckades inte åstadkomma ett enda gripande av någon av dödsätarna. Snape var en _budbärare_, inte en spion, i vart fall inte för Dumbledore.

"Ja — jag anklagar Albus Dumbledore, och Cornelius Fudge, för att vara A: i allians med terroristgruppen direkt eller indirekt. Alternativt B: Som direkt inblandade.

"Oh — jag nämnde visst inte vad han hade som lärare det som skulle ha varit mitt första år på Hogwarts. Han dog visst samtidigt med att en första generationens magianvändande elev också dog, det jag kunde förstå av det jag har läst, och fått svar på den sista tiden, när jag har frågat. Så var det en person med ett litet bagage. Jag återkommer till hur jag vet senare.

"Den som var kontrakterad som lärare inför det här året, var en bedragare. Tittar vi lite närmare på det, en konstaterad dödsätare som lärare, en lärare med en viktig position. DÄRFÖR ATT — den läraren har förhindrat alla som inte passat in i bilden att bli aurorer. På grund av Snape, är det många som inte kunnat få högre behörighet i trolldryckstillverkning, och därför inte kunnat söka in på aurorlinjen. Ännu en sak som Albus Dumbledore har _hjälpt till med_.

"Hur kan jag veta så mycket om Voldemort. Jo, jag själv råkade nämligen _dö_, men jag kunde inte få dö i frid. Just därför att när Voldemort försökte döda mig satte han av sitt sista horcrux — inne i mig. Därför kunde inte heller jag dö. Därför upplevde jag i mitt tillstånd allt vad Quirrell upplevde, Allt han gjorde såg jag som att det var jag själv som gjorde, och allt _Voldemort_ i Quirrell tänkte — var det som att jag tänkte.

"Det fanns många _tillbakablickar_ som jag lärde mig en hel dem av då. Men, det hoecruxet i mig dog, jag tror det dog i samband med att _jag_ blev instängd med en djävulshund med tre huvuden, en cerbus. Efter det hade jag inga fler syner. I Singapore, där jag var en tid lät jag undersöka mig, jag har inga fragment kvar av Voldi längre.

"Det vänner av media, är min story, det finns partier som jag av olika skäl har hoppat över och i en del fall förändrat lite av personliga orsaker för att inte visa på andra personer, och de som har hjälpt mig igenom den tid som jag har upplevt efter att Dumbledore sände en av hans hantlangare att hämta mig från Dursley's.

"Jag ska påpeka att trots att mina föräldrar var magianvändare, så är den tid jag växte upp helt fri från kunskap om magianvändning, och därför skulle jag ha fått samma presentation av magivärlden som de som är första generationens magianvämdare. Men, det var ju ännu en sak som Albus Dumbledore stal från mig.

"Sammanfattningsvis begär jag att mina föräldrars testamente blir offentligt, och att det redovisas hur det hanterades och av vem. Att det redovisas alla _dekret_ som har föreslagits och genomförts de senaste 30 åren, och vilka konsekvenser det ställer till med. Som jag nämnde i fallet med varulvarna.

"Ni bör också tänka på att det Voldemort egentligen också gör, är ett försök att skapa ett krig mellan magianvändare och omagiska. Voldemort själv är Tom Marlo Riddle. Halvblod. Hans far övergav hans mor av någon orsak. Hon födde honom i armod och dog i när han föddes, han hamnade på ett barnhem.

"När han kom på Hogwarts, föraktades han av _fullblodsmagipersonerna_. Han hade ett _helvete_ på barnhemmet. Ja jag vet därför att det är saker han tänkte på medan jag var sammankopplad med honom. Han _hatar_, och jag menar verkligen _**hatar**_, alla med magi, halvblod som fullblod, och omagiska. Hans mål är att överleva dem alla, i en värld i spillror. Han är, och om jag förstod det rätt, så kommer han att komma tillbaks, så är han som ett sårat djur som inte har något annat för sina ögon än att skada allt och alla. Han är det efter att han drevs tillbaks till barnhemmet under sommarlovet — av Albus Dumbledore.

"Det Albus Dumbledore försökte övertala mig till, försökte övertala mig att förstå att _jag måste_ av någon orsak han inte villa nämna. Att jag måste _tillbaks till Dursley's_. Han försöker göra mig till en ny _Voldemort_, men en under hans kontroll. Vem vet, kanske den förra Voldi, också var under Dumbledores kontroll. Bland det Voldemort tänkte på då, var hämnd och att komma loss.

"Det finns säkert många saker ni vill fråga om, men det skulle bara bli ett svammel av det. Jag står till Amelia Bones disposition. Men om det blir några fler såna här tillfällen får vi se. Ni får skriva era frågor till henne, så kan de bli besvarade kanske inte samma dag, men i vart fall vanligen inom en vecka.

"Med det tackar jag för ert tålamod."

Inför allas ögon försvann Harry Potter från dem, han aktiverade en flyttnyckel. Det var det mest praktiska sätt att komma därifrån, men inte minst — det säkraste sättet.

—

Harry Potter kom inte till Hogwarts när vårterminen började. Han höll sitt löfte, att han inte avsåg vara där orsaken till hans helvete under uppväxten fanns.

Men genom hans offentliga begäran blev hans föräldrars testamente återgivet i de flesta tidningar.

Albus Dumbledores förtroende och auktoritet försvann som en exploderande ballong.

—

**Ende**


End file.
